The Covenant 2: The Curse
by BrooklynSommerson21
Summary: My name was Samantha Elizabeth Brooklyn Alana O'Connor, and this was the story of how I died for freedom of the curse that my friends, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid were held captive under. Reid X OC, Tyler X OC, Caleb X Sarah, Pogue X Kate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I tucked my hands in the pockets of my grey cargo sweatpants. I watched the girls over and over making sure they looked presentable. I know perfection was impossible, but we might as well try to strive for this shit. The girls started giggling and Kira started bitching and everything fell out of place. Order was being thrown out the window. I pressed stop on the music.

"Ladies, why am I here?"

"You're the captain you have to be here!" Stated Jessica Sanchez.

"True, but I meant the other way, as in Why the hell do I bother? I am the Captain, I make the dances, the stunts. I use my own money to but the different uniforms and shit. You would think of all things you would give in return, respect was out of the question. We shouldn't have to discuss the same things twice every practice. I shouldn't have to pause like this!" I sighed deeply as I glared at the girls.

"Why don't you try dancing with us? Right Coach?" Kira sneered.

"No. You shouldn't rely on me. I have gone to World Championships and won them. Single handedly. I know what the hell I am doing. You girls don't. And Isabella, Elaine, Maxine, and Hannah are the only ones trying. I don't ask for the impossible, I don't ask for you girls to be perfect. All I ask is for order, respect and for you to not complain. Please!" Samantha finally finished and the Coach nodded in agreement. "Now on to other things, we are running low on members. So, a bunch of people want to tryout and that includes some guys. I know them personally and they are phenomenal dancers. Please do not take it the wrong way. Everyone should want what is best for the team. And right now, Coach and I think it is."

The girls simply nodded and Coach told them to take a break. Isabella slowly made her way over to where I was sitting.

"I want this year to be the best year ever! But with these bitches on the team it seems impossible!" I basically yelled.

"I know babe, I know." Isabella coaxed. "But, Sammie, you are a little harsh…"

"Harsh! You call that harsh!? Isabella have you met your mom? Your mom and my mom and Delilah and Ian and everyone we know can be so much meaner than what I am to those girls." I defended.

"Maybe not right now, but you are. And it is how you're, you're…"

"Depicted?" I say.

"Yes, how you are depicted. A thin girl, curvy, long black hair, tanned and toned muscles, tattoos, piercings, bold green eyes. You come across intimidating. Captain isn't a dictatorship. You think because you gave all that you did, that we must owe you something. We don't that was your choice. As your cousin, I'll stand by you and as a friend too. But as a team member, I have to say that the power lies with the consent of the people."

"So now it is my fault for trying. For encouraging, for pushing you to your limit. This is a god damn varsity sport team. If you cannot get simple stunts down, why the hell are you all even on varsity?" I snap back angrily. I am not a dictator. I am more like an overseer. Fuck this.

"Whatever."

"Girls, thank Isabella because now you all run three laps around the school!" I shout. They all moan and groan but eventually do it. Isabella is last to join because she stays to glare at me. But, I simply shoo her off.

Suddenly, Sarah, Kate, Allison, Joan, Kora, Layla, Andy and a bunch of other girls approach me.

"I suppose you are all here to try out. Well, let us get this out of the way. On my team, I expect respect. I expect obedience, order, determination and persistence. I don't expect anyone to be perfect but I would like for us to strive for it, yeah?" They nodded and smiled. "Names, shoe size, pants size, jacket size, top size, por favor."

"Sarah Wenham. I am a size 6 in shoes, medium or a 7 in pants, medium in jackets and a medium in tops."

"Katherine or Kate Tunney. I am also a size six, 9 in pants, large in jackets large in tops."

"Allison Urgent, seven in shoes, small in everything else. A size 5 in pants."

All the other girls continued to speak as I jotted everyone's info down on the roster.

"Thank you all for showing up! Tryouts will be held in five minutes. Get everything stretched out." I tell them before jogging away and informing Coach Valentine.

"Mama V, everything is set to go for the girls!"

"Good, good!"

I don't even wait around for Coach to say anything else. I put my clipboard on the table at one end of the. There are 15 girls trying out and there are 10 boys trying out. Eleven girls were already on the team.

"Okay girls! Listen Up! I just want everyone to line up in windows. Follow my dance moves and-"I was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious group of boys.

"Just what in the fuck do you guys think you're doing?"

"Oh, they just came for moral support!" Sarah assured.

"Yeah, sweetheart!" A blonde called.

"If you guys are gonna stay, please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I called over to them. They looked around and nodded firmly.

"Okay girls, just watch me, and follow me. I understand everyone's different so if you don't get it, don't sweat it." I guaranteed them. They laughed nervously. "GIRLS! Isabella, Maxine, Jessica, Ella, Hannah, Kira, Priscilla, Amanda, Tatiana, and Bianca, get into your windows, NOW!" I ordered them. They hastily went into their spots and the dance mix started to play. I know I hit every move sharp and perfectly. The stunts were amazing. As a flyer and a base in this dance, I felt everything go up smoothly. The song finally ended and I heard Isabella call the prep, my foot went from hitched to straight.

"POP 1,2" She called, and I felt the throw me into the air gracefully. I started to feel, light. It was amazing to fly. Just as I was getting excited, gravity kicked in and I fell back into their arms. My back was Isabella, and my two bases were Ella and Hannah.

"That was the best girls! Best we did!" I said to them all giddy.

We screamed and did this group hug/ dog pile thing.

"Guys!" I heard Priscilla call from under the pile. "I just farted."


	2. Chapter 2

Changed it up a bit! I took out the whole talking to her parents thing! Doesn't fit with actual plot so here ya go!

Re:Re Update, added the other girls names who did make the squad. forgot a few!

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry to say that only a handful of you made it! And that handful is:

Kate Tunney

Sarah Wenham

Lydia Forbes

Kora Jennings

Andy Rosenburg

Allison Anderson

Julia Marks

Maggie Shepard

Victoria Bohlen

Angela Huertas

Rachel Wood

And Brooke Decker. Congratulations girls!" Coach says. I observe the girls as they cry or jump up. In Sarah and Kate's case, they run to their attentive boyfriends. Ew. Teenage love was overrated. Especially at the end of a sweaty day. I listen intently to their conversation. It's always the same: I can't believe it or I am so happy! Then they start talking about me. They think I can't hear because my headphones are in, but I never play any music except when I'm alone. Tyler and Kate discuss my bitchiness. They start making fun of me, it's cool though. At the end of the day, I know I am a better person and dancer than any of them. I know that I can stand my own. I sigh deeply and start playing Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade. It makes me feel emotional want to cry. Like, I guess I just wish there was someone in my life who cared enough of me to tell me to save my heart. I wish I didn't have to figure it out from conversations of other girls. I wish someone would tell me that who I am wasn't wrong. Someone to say, I'm proud of you Samantha Elizabeth Brooklyn Alana O'Connor and I love you. Then, my response would be, you're so gay but I love you too. Parents are, unreliable. They say I'll be there for you, and then they're in another country when you wake up. And now you're stuck taking care of your two younger siblings. Your two older siblings are off being audacious. You're downright stuck in this world where nothing is or ever will be just about you. Sometimes, it sucks.

I get up and leave before I could really get emotional and start crying hysterically. I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't really care. It's probably one girl walking back to the dorms. The pace quickened and was denser. Was someone following me? I continue my same pace and I turn the volume down. I turn around to see Aaron fucking Abbot walking towards me. Gross.

"Hey babe!" He greets.

"Bye bitch!" I dismiss and start to head for the exit. The walk to the dorms was stormy, silent and strange. I felt like I was in a horror movie. And I hate horror movies. Just as I was about to reach the dorm building, a gust of wind violently flurries around. The trees dance riotously. And the leaves are soaring around. Then, it's still. Everything stops. I turn around to see the Sons. Strange. Then I notice something black and silver on the pavement. I turn back at the Sons' who are giving me a bemused look as if I could control the fucking weather. I pick up the ring. I examined it. The ring was pretty so I just put it on.

I plopped down on the rigid and uncomfortable mattress. I hear voices outside the door. Ugh! Will people really start considering others? When I get up to open the door, I recognize it's Isabella's voice and…Tyler's?

"So, what time?" Isabella asks.

"Eight, meet us at the steps leading to the parking lot."

"Cool."

I run back to my bed and dove into it. Isabella came in with this loves struck bullshit look on her face. I'm guessing Tyler asked her to go to Nicky's with him and the boys. So, I am probably going to be alone tonight. Yay!

"I'm going out." She states before heading to her dresser and pulling out the pushiest push up bra she has. Then a red thong to match. Her next item of clothing is a mini skirt. Finally, she decides on a low cut black top.

"That's cute." I smirk sarcastically. "I'm going out too." No, I wasn't.

"Really? Have fun." She dismisses. I get up and change out of sweats into a peach maxi skirt, white tank, and a wool navy blue and peach button up hoodie.

"Whatever." I state, picking up her keys to her Mercedes. My parents bought me a white Range Rover for my sixteenth birthday. I never drove it. I don't want money or the shit it buys. Yet, no one seems to grasp that concept. No one seems to know the struggle a little mixed rich bitch has to go through. I decide to go to my Grandpa's house to see Finn, my little ginger brother.

The drive was quiet and unbearable. I wanted someone to talk to. So I dialed the number I memorized when I was seven. And there was no answer. Of course there wasn't.

I pick up Finn and we start to drive to the supermarket. I was going to stay up all night with him and watch scary movies. Finn was only five, but he was a blast to be around. We pulled up to the scene, haha, without our ceiling missing. But, Die Young by Ke$ha was blasting. He was 'dancing', in his car seat, having the time of his life. His red thick hair was swooshing around, his small little teeth showing, and his hazel eyes gleaming. I unbuckled him and took him by the hand.

We walked through the automatic doors and started heading towards the frozen section.

"What do you want? Chicken?" I ask. I was a vegetarian, but I knew Finn liked chicken and all that.

"Yessssss!" I laugh as I look at all the different boxes of chicken nuggets.

"Okay, do you want ice cream instead?" I ask him, but he didn't reply, he was too busy looking at the lobsters in their fish tank. I heard a crash of shit and I really did not feel like picking anything up, so I ignored it.

"Hey little guy, you okay?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeesssss, and yes." I laughed slightly at his response.

"Where's mom, dad?"

"Areland, but my siter, is over theyer picking out chicken nuggits!" He said pronouncing almost everything wrong.

"You're his sister?" I heard the voice ask. I looked up to see a tall guy, with blonde hair, blue eyes, a gray shirt and loose black jeans. Reid Garwin.

"Yessssss." I mocked as I didn't even look up from the box of chicken I was analyzing. He chuckled slightly, but I could feel his gaze burning into my soul.

I rolled my head around in a rather dramatic way.

"May I…help you with something?" I inquired.

"Nice necklace, where'd you get it?"

"You can't answer my question with another question."

"I just did, where'd you get your necklace?"

"It's a family heirloom." I rolled my eyes. I dropped both chicken boxes I had been examining into the cart. The necklace was gold. It had a little pendant in the shape of a phoenix with some mist or something around it. The 'mist' was represented by diamonds.

"Looks, expensive, are you rich or something?"

"Or something."

"Ha. Very funny."

I started to walk away towards the ice cream. I could hear Reid in his Men's Earthkeepers Moc Toe Boots that normally cost two hundred dollars, following behind.

"Finn, step away from the lobsters." I ordered and Finn came running. "May I ask, Reid, why are you of all people in PathMark?"

"My grandma dragged me along with her."

"Interesting." I said, picking up four different tubs of ice cream. Finn pointed to Klondike Bars and I laughed in agreement.

"All for you?"

"Noo." Finn said. "For Sammie toooo." He smiled his toothy smile at Reid. Then I could feel it, his gaze. It was not perverted or aimed at my boobs or my ass. It was at my eyes, which was stranger.

"Reid, no offense but you're creepy as fuck. And honestly I would rather you stare somewhere else." I informed him, not taking my eyes off the pack of frozen toppings.

"First girl I ever heard say that, normally chicks take it as an insult or some shit."

"Well, I don't see why, if a guy likes what you got. Let's be factual here, no guy wants to just stare into your eyes."

"True, but you do have interesting eyes." It was true, my eyes were an extremely light green, bold too. They were lime, almost. And if you paid attention you could see specs of lavender in them. Almost floating around.

"I know. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's an exception to your factual statement." I nodded.

"Why the hell are you really here?" I asked him, bitterly. "I'm done with this bullshit act, we both know you and your little friends hate me so cut to the chase. You make a little bet with Aaron about who could take me to bed first?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently. I sighed. Does he take me for an idiot?

"I heard you guys talking about me. And Aaron tried to confront me after I left, that's suspicious, no?" Before he could defend his sorry ass, I grabbed Finn and pushed onward to the checkout. Then, I was out the door, flying down the road to my grandpa's house.


	3. Chapter 3

REID POV

* * *

Chapter 3

"So yeah, she caught on right away. Smart little one." I say, taking a swig of beer and stealing a french-fry off of Sarah's plate.

"She seriously needs to get laid, have fun, let loose. I don't see how she's related to Isabella, Tatiana or Amanda." Kate commented.

"Maybe she's shy or had a bad past or something." Sarah considered.

I thought about it, maybe. Or maybe she's just a bitch.

"Either way Sarah, I like her. The feisty ones are always more fun." I laugh as I make my way over to the pool table where Isabella and Tyler are playing pool together. The sight of this made me want to punch him. He knew I sort of had a crush on her but he still went out with her. Dirty bastard. They meshed together. Her back arched into his stomach as he leaned over her, 'helping' with the shot. These moves are so first grade. I could feel my jaw clench as Isabella turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. Tyler flushed pink and said something to her. It was all an act. He was as innocent as my dick.

I turned around to walk outside. I needed a smoke. Everyone always thought Tyler was so much better, that I was a terrible person. That no one should be with me because I 'treat girls like shit' when really I don't. My thoughts were interrupted by the bang of the door against the brick building.

"Yo small dick, you playing?" Aaron asked. I put out the cigarette with my boots and went inside. And as always I won, and as always Aaron didn't believe me.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"Nope, not really." I said.

"Yeah, he didn't, how could he?" Tyler said as he stepped closer.

"What is the damn problem this time?" St. Caleb barged in.

"Nothing." Was my level headed reply.

"Your little bitch decided to cheat again." Aaron said.

"And this dick for brains, like always, didn't pay up when I won, Fair and Square."

"LADIES, TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Nicky stepped in on cue.

"Whatever you say." Aaron always replied.

Aaron pushed past us aggressively and headed inside.

"Reid." Caleb started. I just shoved past him, but of course he stopped me. I used to knock him into a wall, but he hesitated to use in retaliation.

"Ascension has you faltered, does it Caleb? My power is greater than yours and your ascension was bullshit. You don't even deserve all of that power." Pogue sent me flying into the glass shards. They pierced my flesh and caused me to writhe in pain. But, I got up. I tried to mimic that same power but it did me pain to even try. Then I saw a shadow, it was small, hiding behind crates.

"Looks like we have an audience." I smirked to them. I lifted up the crates and saw Samantha stand up, unafraid. She simply waltzed past us and back into Nicky's.

"REID! Now you've exposed us all!" Caleb growled.

"How? Pogue was the one who over did it…" I replied smirking. They had no response, so I guess I just won this battle. Yay for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay, so…that was unexpected. All I was going to do was apologize like my grandpa told me. Now, I know Reid is a part of the Covenant, so were the rest of his measly little friends. Great. Just perfect, now my dad is going to pull me from this school. I have to tell him, I have to. My kind and theirs don't mix. We would tear this school apart if we came across paths again. Unless, they don't know what I am. They have to though, they are the Covenant. All knowing, all powerful, book of damnation. They got everything in a fucking cellar that happens to be a little witch meeting den. My thoughts were interrupted by Isabella, she was asking me questions as if I wasn't supposed to be out in public.

"Fuck you." I spat. I wasn't going to deal with this bullshit tonight. I saw the boys approaching and I decided to leave. Everything just came crashing down. I was scared, I was lonely and I was so fucking angry. It felt like that was the one emotion that wouldn't leave. Anger. No matter how many pills I desperately swallowed, nor the countless sessions with my doctor. I was hopeless, and I ran out of meds. So now, this pitiful disease that probably is going to turn me into a pussy instead of an angry brute, I am utterly depressed. And in this state of inescapable depression, I have to face myself. I have to face every single fear alone because in the end, that is what I am. Alone.

I actually decided to teleport to my room. I haven't used my powers because they conflict my emotions often, but tonight I was on edge. The Covenant will probably kill me. And in this state of terror, my dad will be alarmed and he will come and wisp me away like a baby. I don't want that to happen. Isabella hates me, I know it, and my family hates me. This whole school, except the select few, hates me. And the select few don't care enough about me to understand. No one will understand. I don't even understand. FUCK! Everything was so complicated now. I decided to teleport again, to my real room in my own house. It was a beach theme. My bed was hanging from four ropes attached to the ceiling. The floor was a nice deep wood and my rug was a sandy color. I had star fish pillows and sand colored sheets. My room was big and such but not too big. I had a music/art room. It was small but I still had one.

I plopped down on my bed and decided to just sleep, I needed it and oh how I wanted it. But that night sleep didn't come easy.

_She was born, a tiny little girl with big green eyes and midnight hair. She was quiet and calm, never really cried. Her parents loved her. One day, that little girl wouldn't wake up. Her temperature was high and her face damp with sweat. The girl's parents rushed her to the hospital and waited there impatiently. The doctor finally came in with terrible news. Samantha was terminally ill. Her disease was rare and unknown to the human race. It turned her eyes brighter and added purple specs into her eyes. Many surgeries and tests were performed on her until she was seven. And when she was eight her family moved her to the United States and the further they became the worst her disease got. With no one who truly looked out for her, no one who showed her how to use her powers, no one to tell her how to be…normal, she fell. She fell to the bottom of her life. She knew her cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents loved her but they were consumed in their own problems. And when she was alone, everything fell apart. And with that, Samantha Elizabeth Brooklyn Alana O'Connor picked up the easy way out and pulled the trigger. _

I woke up in tears and sweat. And it was back. The dark energy that loomed in my life was back. And I had no way out this time. I also knew that for sure because while I was too busy shutting everyone down, I didn't realize that I should keep something. I didn't want to, I don't think. I honestly think I want to be alone. I think I want to suffer because I have bought nothing good into this world so why do I keep thinking this world owes me something? I wanted to look further down, but my demons were too hard for me to face right now.

I decided to skip school for the rest of the week. And I wallowed in my own misery. I wrote every dark feeling I felt. I slowly felt this weird and dark and evil cloud over me. It was impending and made me feel like I was in free fall. I don't know how to describe what I was feeling. I definitely felt like doing something about it though. Because I know I didn't want to be killed by the Sons or by me. So, I decide that I was going to tell them I'm a witch too, a rare one, the third and last of my kind. And I was going to cure their curse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday. Dreaded Mondays. I hate Mondays. Or more precisely, this Monday. I actually want to hold this off until Wednesday. Yeah, I am not going to talk to anyone until Wednesday. With that, I put on my uniform and rather than showing off what I've got, I put on the sweater and rolled the high socks until my legs were completely covered. Not only was I lacking in confidence, I was cold. Always cold, it seems. I let my hair down in a messy and disorderly fashion. I didn't want to show my face or the eyes I was usually proud of. I wanted to hide, and the disgruntled mess on top of my head sure did a good job of hiding me. I actually forgot my contacts in my dorm room, so I was stuck wearing glasses today. When I come to think about it, this is who I really am. I was just a good pretender, a faker. I was really good at not showing that I was really uncomfortable in my own skin. That I wasn't jealous of Sarah, Kate or Isabella or any other girl that received endless attention from Reid, Seth, Tyler, Kyle or any other cute guy in our grade. I decide to not even eat breakfast. I don't even have my usual apple or bottle of water. I just sit alone and do the homework that I never completed. I looked up to see the Sons with Isabella, Elaine or Ella, Hannah, Amanda (my little sister), Tatiana (Isabella's little sister), Sarah, Kate and Julia. I wished I was in that group. But who am I kidding. I knew they saw me. And I knew my face must have been contorted in a jealous, longing and hurt manor. I just shook it off, in a spastic way, and grabbed my stuff to leave. I was a mess, and it was rather embarrassing having everyone look at me with even more disgust now. At least before, they feared and respected me. Now they see me, for the real me. They know I'm weak, they know I am nothing. The sudden desire to end it right then and there hovered over me and it sent shivers down my spine. Then another desire came over me to find this cure for the Sons. And I had no idea why. I shook both thoughts off and hurried to the first period. I sat in the up right corner, where the shadows hid my face. The twelve models strolled in and sat on the left side three rows below. I watched them enviously. I wanted that. Family Dynamics class was such an unnecessary class. Why did we have it?

_We were so popular, and we loved each other genuinely. We were all at the beach with our perfect bodies glistening in the sunlight. Sarah and Caleb were swimming. Reid was at the bar getting everyone non-alcoholic drinks. Pogue and Kate were enjoying private time in one of the cabins, while Isabella, Tyler and I stood on the docks, observing the dolphins. We were smiling and having fun. Then I said something, it was wrong and I immediately felt regret. It was too late. A pair of delicate and pale arms thrust me into the ocean. The dolphins were sharks and they bit fiercely and harshly into my flesh. And I drowned, while they laughed._

"Samantha! WAKE UP!" Tracy yelled in my ear.

"What?" I yawned.

"Time to go to second period!" Jamie responded. Tracy, Jamie, Ashley, Maxine and Rebecca stood in front of me, beckoning me to tag along. I did. These girls were the outcasts. They liked punk as did I but I wasn't so open about it. Tracy and Jamie were lesbians and Rebecca was a bully. Maxine was just weird, like me. They could tell something was wrong, they told me. They also informed me that I was going to be with them until I was okay, and whether I wanted to stay afterwards was my choice. We filled into the row in our Economics class. Jessica Sanchez was already at the end talking to Kira and Aaron.

"Do I smell fish?" Kira snickered. I sighed, mostly everyone who heard it laughed but Rebecca dismissed them. Ashley, with her dark locks flowing, whipped around and gave them the finger. The twelve people I envied walked in late, in perfect bliss. Julia actually snickered at me when she walked by. I felt my anger rise uncontrollably and well, her paper caught fire. Isabella shot daggers into my head. The commotion rose and I just smirked to myself, not sure why this pleased me. The fire eventually died out as so did my anger. The teacher walked in abruptly.

"Fucking weirdo." I heard her whisper harshly. I know. And I couldn't agree more. What the hell was wrong with me? These mood swings and emotions and everything made me feel so pathetic. And I couldn't even help myself. I felt the need to cry but that's for pussies. I didn't want to, I didn't have to. Crying was just going to show everyone just how truly broken down I was. My mom always told me never let _them _see you cry. But I don't know what she would say now. Maybe if my parents actually knew what was going on, if they cared to listen, if they cared to ask, I wouldn't be so fucking vulnerable. I just closed my eyes, not wanting to hear or see another moment of this life.

"Oh my gosh, Sammie wake up." Ashley said with impatience.

"No, wait, is she okay?" I heard someone say. Sarah? I felt damp, and hot, and irritable. Someone touched me.

"She's burning up." Jamie announced. I suddenly realized, after my vision was stable, that those twelve people plus everyone that did like me were standing around me like I was a freak show. Great, just what I fucking needed.

"I'm fine." I dismissed harshly before reaching for my books as I stood up. I accidentally knocked them over and felt my knees buckle. I knew I was passing out, like a baby. There was a pit in my stomach and before I knew it, I hit the ground. It was hard and I couldn't hear. Everything was in slow motion. Darkness welcomed me back like an old friend.


	6. Chapter 6

REID POV

* * *

Chapter 6

We all waited around her cot like a bunch of parents, watching their newborn.

"Reid, we should go…" Julia whispered, and I knew exactly what she meant. We should go fuck in the Janitorial Supply Closet.

"No, you shouldn't." Pogue whispered back, harshly. I sighed. Why were we here? We can't do anything to help this girl who all of a sudden has problems. She was perfectly fine being an asshole before. Now she has got everyone worried about her. Now she has got everyone up my ass about being caught. I can't control that bitch. Not my fault she decided to come crawling back to me.

After a couple of moments of awkward silence, she shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Then, she shot up rapidly, face damp with sweat and her hair moist and still, a look of horror and pain displayed on her face. Then, she spewed out black liquid. It was thick, lumpy and repulsive. Julia squealed and ran out of the office. Kate backed away while everyone else looked worried and confused. She then slammed back down onto the bed abruptly. Her body limp and motionless. Then, as if on cue, the monitors went crazy. Heart rate rising and shit. The doctors and nurses in the infirmary ushered us out and called the emergency room. The EMT's were here in five minutes flat. Everything was happening so fast. I didn't particularly care for her but damn. The door closed and the blinds shut. We were shut out. Isabella, her cousin, didn't even look sad. Isabella just held onto Tyler, her expression unreadable. Caleb glared at me, as did Sarah, Kate and Pogue. They think I did this…okay, yes, they caught me! As if I know how to curse someone. I don't even read the fucking spell books. None of us do actually, except Caleb.

"I'M FINE! Please, just let me leave!" Samantha came bustling out of the room, doctors behind her. Her face was clean of all nasty black puke. She pushed passed us hastily as if scared and we never saw her again that day.

It was Wednesday. And we barely saw Samantha. She was late to almost every class. I knew she was avoiding us. I could see why she would avoid us, but why Isabella? Her family? They I saw it. Metal glasses translucently covering green eyes. I watched from afar, tapped Tyler and the guys to tell them to follow me, and we followed her. She seemed to be unaware that we were, which was shocking. She stopped at her locker and that was our chance to catch her.

"Looks like someone has been avoiding us." I say, peering at her through my blonde hair. I saw her tense up, and I also noticed how much more fragile she has gotten. I didn't see her eat yesterday or Monday. I began to wonder has she been eating at all.

"Reid," Caleb warned. "Hi, Samantha, as you probably know, I'm Caleb, that's Pogue, Tyler and Reid. We kno-" He was cut off by her quiet voice, it was still firm.

"I know. I had my suspicions before I saw what I did but now I know for sure." We looked at her with bemusement. "I know about your Covenant of Silence. I know all about your bloodlines and such. And I am pretty sure you guys would know about me and Isabella if you read all of those damned books in that little witch den of yours." She finished. Samantha closed her locker and turned to face us, with a serious look. She pushed up her glasses and decided to continue. I couldn't even fathom what the hell is going on. "I'm a witch too. Rare, I am possibly the last of my kind. I originated from Ireland as did Isabella. She's a different kind of witch. There is so much more to this whole supernatural than you would think. And I have this sudden urge to help you all…with your problem…about your curse." She finally finished.

"What?" Caleb finally said, taking a dangerous step closer to her, causing her to fumble back.

"I don't think I'm speaking a different language." She tried to joke. "I said, I can cure this curse that my grandfather put on your family. My grandfather is 163 years old. He is the greatest warlock alive. And 100 years ago, my grandpa encountered your kind. They were a powerful group. And my grandpa wanted to recruit them to his order. Well, when he did, the four guys were rather reckless with their using. My grandfather had to rebuild his order thanks to them. So he cursed them, making them age as they use. And I know how to create the cure. Whenever I go into my dad's study, I read. One day I read this old journal. It was my grandfather, he wrote down the reversal. And everything he does makes sense, so I am thinking he left it there in that spot on purpose. He knew I would need it one day…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had no thoughts.

"That can't be…" Pogue finally said.

"Oh but it is, for years your parents and my family have been feuding. They want to start a war. I know crazy, right? You probably think, four against hundreds, that's stupid, but your parents know. Your parents know about the world I come from. They know about Certona, which is this other dimension. Basically like a Narnia. Where a lot of supernatural characters like witches, warlocks, warriors, giants, fairies, werewolves, vampires, exist. I know it sounds, retarded but it isn't. My dad rules a country there, so does Isabella's dad. And I know you think I'm lying but I'm not. Anyway, your parents have connections with other magical people there. And they wouldn't be alone. But recently, things have been strange. Like that whole fifth bloodline, Chase didn't actually die, he was cast into this Limbo or Oblivion of the Foolish. Why? Because Certona was created so that we wouldn't be neglected by humans, so in order to fully protect all magical creatures my dad, uncle and others work to cover up things done by magical creatures. Recently there's been an outbreak, prisons have been broken into and let all of the evil people like Chase out. We aren't sure if Chase escaped the limbo. I'm not supposed to talk to you, or even be telling you about the cure but I don't want to die. I don't want my family to die, so if we are going to fight this battle, we need your help too. You can do the unnatural and all of our powers have to do with natural and the laws that are there forbid us from doing any spells of the unnatural. But those laws don't apply to you. So, if I show you this is real, and if I give you and your parents this cure, will you help me?" She concluded. I was…flabbergasted.

"Bullshit." I growled.

"Reid." Caleb hissed.

"I say, we take this to my dad, he is the most level headed of all three and he would tell us the truth." Pogue said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I agree." Tyler said, eventually Caleb nodded.

"Guys, she's fucking with us. She hates us and everyone here. Why would she help us? She's a bitch and an attention seeking whore."

"Listen, Reid. I fucking understand what you may be feeling right now, but I wouldn't lie. I wouldn't take my reputation down any further than it already is. You guys have it all. Yes, I may be rich and yes I got a huge family, but bigger doesn't always mean better. It means no one has time to give a fuck about the middle child, who is just a fucking disappointment in everyone's judgmental eyes. So if you don't believe I honestly don't give a fuck but if I was lying I wouldn't know that you are the son of Joseph and Meredith Garwin and that Joseph is the oldest or that William Danvers III was the youngest and died from overuse. Or that Evelyn is an alcoholic. Or that Glenn Simms never used a day in his life. Or that Wayne Parry wanted a little girl but this damned curse prevented him and Beatrice from having another child. I know all of that because being whatever the fuck I am, I have connections to everything and everyone. And sometimes it sucks because it means I know everyone thinks I'm a freak which I technically am!" She scolded me.

"Or it proves you're a creep." She grunted. Then she pulled a cigarette from her bag, and held it her mouth. With the snap of her fingers, her pointer finger caught fire. It lit her cigarette and she wiggled her finger as the fire dispersed.

"Okay, time to go." Caleb finally decided.

And we were off on another adventure because of a girl who lit cigarettes with her finger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ride in Tyler's hummer to Pogue's house was awkward. I sat in between Caleb and Pogue and Reid kept eyeing me through the rearview mirror.

"Why do you drive Tyler's car?" I ask out of plain curiosity. I wanted to be nice because my reasoning were true. I did need their help. I wanted to end this feud but something inside me wanted me to be against them.

"No one knows." Caleb said. I chuckled a bit. At least he responded. But, I really wanted Reid to respond. I knew that if he was on my side, then everyone would. Because at the end of the day it is a group decision. Reid is a loyal and protective friend and if he truly believes this is a bad idea then, everyone else might side with him.

* * *

We finally arrived at the Parry estate.

"Dad! We need you, right now!" Pogue yelled to his father. His mother came running into the foyer. His father suavely walked in. Pogue had a blend of their characteristics. Pogue had his mother's light brown hair but his father's length and texture. His father's height was obviously bestowed upon Pogue and his mother's hazel eyes were apparent in Pogue. Pogue had a blend of their lips and cheeks and nose. But, he had his father's masculine build.

"What is it, boy?"

"Ceretona, this war, werewolves, vampires, others like us, the curse, is it true?"

"Wha- How…" His father looked appalled and his mother sighed not knowing what the hell was going on. "I see, _she_ told you. Why are you in my house, girl?" He wasn't mean, but he wasn't nice.

"I'm Samantha O'Connor. You probably know that. I, uhh, come in peace. I honestly came here for help. And not without offering something in return. I know that about 100 years ago, this line of witches, was cursed. My grandfather did it. He left me with his journal. And you know my grandfather is a very wise man and you know he doesn't do anything without reason. He wrote down the cure, the reversal of your curse. And I know for certain I am the only one who could do it. I want to."

"Blasphemy."

"No, sir, it isn't. I do want to help. Just because my father has been so imprudent enough into trying to start a war, doesn't mean I should agree. And I know that now. I know I was wrong for just agreeing to everything he said and did. But I want to fix it. I can see that there's more than meets the eye with this generation. And plus, a lot more will die if you guys don't help us. As you know, Chase was sent to Oblivion. But someone has been breaking out criminals of all sorts and it's only a matter of time before there is a full out bloodshed. You know that these people will soon be mine to rule and I'm only 16. I wouldn't know what to do in a war. Please, sir. Help me."

"What does your father have to say of this?"

"I wouldn't know. I never told him. You and I both know this family isn't strong enough to have two wars at one time. We are too alienated. And everyone is expecting me to do amazing things and fix everything because I have these powers but I truthfully just learned how to use three weeks ago. The people are relying on me to save the die and I can't. Not without your help." I looked to him with pleading eyes. The sons had nothing to say and neither did Mr. Wayne Parry.

"Wayne, give the girl a chance. Look at her. From what I can tell from all the stories, it is against the code of her family to come and beg the enemy for help. But she did because she thought well enough of us to think we would do the right thing. She didn't think we were reckless savages." Beatrice ordered her husband.

"Fine, only if Joseph agrees. Come on, girl." Wayne beckoned me but I wouldn't move.

"My name is Samantha. I would prefer if you used it instead of this demeaning nickname, Sir." I said firmly and tried to be intimidating.

"Fine, Samantha. Let's go. Boys stay here." Wayne grabbed his keys and we were getting into his Camaro.

* * *

"Joe, open up. I have got a surprise."

"Strippers, are they strippers?" Mr. Garwin joked from the other end. Their residence was rather modern and chic.

"Nope, but it is a girl. Way too young."

"Good, Meredith's home."

"Shutup Joe." Sounded a woman from the other side.

The same woman came to the front and opened the door. She has pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. They weren't stoic like Reid's, they were warm and welcoming.

"Hi Wayne, and…?"

"Samantha, I'm Samantha." I filled in. She nodded and smiled warmly, leading us into the posh home. Suddenly, a tall man with black hair greying, passive brown eyes and a muscular build came in the living area.

"Samantha as in Samantha Elizabeth Brooklyn Alana O'Connor? Why is she here?" He whispered to Wayne. I could tell he was a jovial spirit that was indeed intelligent. He was the one I admired the most. He reminded me of Reid in the way he carried himself. Confident and knew what side to show. He was also loyal and protective. He represented the other three, now two fathers.

"I'm here because I need your help. And I also have the cure. You see, this is embarrassing but, I have always admired you and your brothers. The way you always back each other up was something my family rarely did. And I- I never had this endearing family that made me feel normal or appreciated. My family is wrong. I'm wrong. But I want to make things right because I have this feeling I'm going to die soon. And I don't want to die fighting for the wrong cause, I want to die for something worth fighting for. And I don't know when or how I realized this, but that something is this." I looked around, embarrassed yet proud.

"I'm in." Meredith said.

"What, hun, you don't decide." Joseph said to his wife.

"Well, you let me decide everything else so I am deciding this." She finalized and Joseph smiled at me. I think I smiled back, but I wasn't sure.

"Well, it is settled then." Wayne said. He patted my back and then bro-hugged Joseph. Meredith, in her jean shorts and white tee, hugged me.

It was the first time I hugged back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time Samantha came back with Glenn, my dad, and Wayne, Sarah and Kate as well as Isabella were already here. They kept asking us questions, but we couldn't answer. Isabella confessed she had powers and she confessed about the world but she said her parents didn't care about the Covenant. They know about us and disagree with Samantha's parents. Interesting.

"Back." Wayne announced.

"Sorry, had to pick up Evelyn, Glenn and Rosalind." My mom said. She came over and kissed me on my forehead before heading into the kitchen with Beatrice. Evelyn waved to Caleb and Sarah before following and Rosalind hugged Tyler. The dads' stayed behind.

"Samantha, who gave you the right to tell?" Isabella blurted out.

"No one, but being as that my family is over the rule of yours, what I do is out of the question." Samantha replied.

"So now we aren't equals."

"I never said that but you've got it twisted." Samantha said with a little bass in her voice. "You think that just because your parents have a neutral stand point, you have no effect. But you do, by wanting to be a stand byer and let shit happen. I actually want to help them and I want them to help us. If that means exposing the world that does apply to them too, then so be it."

"No offense, but that is wrong. Now they are endangered too. This isn't about you them and everyone. You are trying to pull off this self-less act but you're still being selfish. You want this for yourself and you know it."

"How would you know? You barely talk to me. None of you do. All you fuckers do is judge. All you fuckers do is talk shit. All you bitches do is toy around and act like it's okay because everyone says we are too young and naïve. I had to deal with what I had to deal with alone, while you had everybody on your side. You think you know everything about me because of what I portray on the outside but no, you're all wrong. You only know what I let you know about me. If anything, I am doing a favor, yet everyone looks at me like I have three heads. Getting you the cure so that you can use and have more children and heal and get rid of diseases and avoid death is wrong? Sorry. Didn't realize I was mistaken. I thought, for once, _Go Samantha! You're doing something productive with your life before you die! You're helping others!_ But turns out no one likes to appreciate anything. Turns out, you have to wake up every day from this stupid fucking dream that you know is impossible but yet you still dream it. You're stuck in this never ending cycle of hurt and pain. And then no one cares enough to take you to the damn hospital to refill prescription meds. Then the thoughts come back and every day and every night you want to kill yourself. AND EVERYONE SAYS I LOVE YOU! AND EVERYONE SAYS I UNDERSTAND! BUT THE REALITY OF IT IS THAT THEY DON'T. AND THEY NEVER WILL. THEY WILL NEVER KNOW! BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT TO KNOW, THEY WANT TO MAKE IT ABOUT THEMSELVES! That is what makes us human; we are selfish, ignorant and greedy fools. But when I act the same way, it's wrong. Sorry for being human. Sorry for having so many damn problems. BUT YOU WOULD THINK YOUR FAMILY WOULD BE THE ONE TO HELP YOU FIX IT SO THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE THINGS ABOUT YOU ANYMORE. HONESTLY I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT ME. I HATE ME. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME AND I WANT ME TO END! At the end of the day, I'M the one stuck by myself, with no one loving me, not even myself. I give all of this love, try to help, but it never seems good enough." At the end of her tirade, everyone stared. I stared. And I partially understood. I felt the same, I guess.

"When I try to be…me, I can never succeed. It's pretty obvious everyone loves Isabella and is infatuated with every fucking thing that comes out of her oblivious bullshit filled mouth, so I'm gonna leave." She turned on her heel and exited the door. No one said anything. The bang in her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. And what we heard was more than we could bear. It was the truth.

"Sorry, but it is true. What if her plan doesn't work? What if you all die in vain? And I don't even want to say this but, what if she was lying about the cure?" Isabella said. And everyone but me nodded in agreement. I noticed the parents disagree as well.

"My dear, how foolishly incompetent can you be?" That was Evelyn. "She was your own family, came forth despite her father's wishes, and tried to solve our problems. It can solve death. My husband could be resurrected. And we let that opportunity walk out the door, are you kidding me? Obviously, she was right. We are all selfish and only want to make things about ourselves. Clearly, we need a change of heart. She wanted to do the right thing, and now you made her feel wrong for that."

"You know, she said to me 'this is embarrassing but, I have always admired you and your brothers. The way you always back each other up was something my family rarely did. And I- I never had this endearing family that made me feel normal or appreciated. My family is wrong. I'm wrong. But I want to make things right because I have this feeling I'm going to die soon. And I don't want to die fighting for the wrong cause, I want to die for something worth fighting for. And I don't know when or how I realized this, but that something is this.' I-It surprised me not of what she said but how she said it. With passion in her eyes, this fragile 16 year old girl stood up in front of everyone. Willing to embarrass herself for the well-being of us. Amazing." My dad said.

"This is stupid. We didn't let her walk away because of our 'safety'. We let her walk away because we knew she was better than us and we knew she told the truth. And it wasn't what she said. It was who she was, saying it. We see a weak girl who doesn't fit in and automatically want to toss her aside. I personally wouldn't mind finding out about this war. I was so ready to embark on this adventure we so desperately needed and we let it wither away and die because of some pussy. Yes, Isabella, that means you. You couldn't handle her being the savior of the day, so you had to counteract. You had to embarrass her. I was wrong, you're the attention seeking whore and you all could honestly suck my dick if you think I'm wrong." I got up to leave. I was beyond pissed. Not only did we lose the chance to find a cure. But we lost a potential friend, someone to keep us in check. I lost someone who could understand me. I lost someone I never knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I teleported to my room, I knew my house was empty so why not? I would go into my little music/art closet but I decided against it. I didn't want to sing or play my guitar or paint a sad picture. I wanted to wallow in my own misery. I looked in the mirror and braided my hair to the left. I took off my necklace and decided to put on a Spenser Dazzlers tee and some gray soffee shorts. Now, I was truly at lost. Not only was my goal to help crushed but I was also faced with what am I going to do now? In the situation, I realized they really could help with the bigger issue and now, they aren't going to. All because of Isabella and her big mouth, I was going to lead a country straight into war. I decided to head into my bathroom and brush my teeth for bed. That is when I heard a noise. It was a slam sound but not harsh or whatever. Curiosity got the best of me as I traveled out the bathroom, toothbrush in my mouth, to see what the hell happened.

"Oh, hey." The blonde said genteelly and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Eeid! Wah da ell?!" I tried to speak, not realizing I was still brushing my teeth. He gave me a questioning look and I immediately walked back into my bathroom and spit. After washing the toothbrush off and gargling, I went back to face my intruder.

"I said, reid! What the hell? As in what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Just…dropped in." He said in his usual sarcastic and sinister voice. "You know, I thought your room would be filled with…pictures of you and mirrors. Not surf boards, stuffed animals, guitars, paintings. Almost makes you seem, normal."

"What th-" I couldn't even finish because his annoying ass voice cut me off.

"I mean, who would have thought that you, of all people, would have a Gary the Snail night light. How cute." The sarcasm in his voice was as thick as gravy. "I also didn't expect to see pictures covering your mirror."

"Well, what did you expect? A coffin, posters of Metallica? Did you expect me to have a room painted black?" I laughed at my own joke. Reid got up and walked around me, his fingerless gloved fingers tapping on his chin. And I always thought that was adorable but not right now.

"I expected pink walls, mirror on the ceiling, huge ass closet, marvelous bathroom, most expensive furniture. Marble floors, and a chandelier too, I expected that."

"One, I hate pink. Two, chandeliers are overrated. Three, marble floors are too cold. Four, I do have a huge closet and a posh bathroom. And five, I am not a self-centered, arrogant, piece of shit like you."

"Well, you do have that girly girl, stuck up, premise about you."

"You don't even know me!" I tucked the hair always cover my ears behind them and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. "If I was a stuck up, goody two shoes, girly girl, I wouldn't have nine piercings or eleven tattoos." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Can I see them, the seven other tattoos, and the ninth piercing?"

"No."

"Well, then. You're lying." I wasn't. I had five piercings of studs going up my ear from the lobe on my left. And on the right I had an industrial and two studs in my lobe. The ninth was in my belly button. I had tattoos on both of my wrists (palm up), one on each bicep. Two tattoos on the "V" line, a tattoo on my rib cage, a tattoo on my lower back, one on my ankle and two under my chest area. They were small, most of them but I loved each and every one.

"I am not it is just that some are in…places I don't want you to see." I blushed at my own explanation. His smirk appeared on his face and I could tell he was already picturing it in his head. He leaned closer and stopped circling me like a vulture.

"So?" His voice was barely above a whisper and his cool breath sent chills down my spine. He smelled like a crisp fresh winter morning and his breath smelt like spearmint toothpaste. My reaction was late but I still jumped back.

"So it means, you can stop being a pervert and tell me why you came here." I stated.

"I came here to tell you, I understand. And no, it's not what you think. I don't want to make it about me because I'm sick of hearing about me and all my flaws too. I'm sick of everyone judging me and shit. And sometimes I feel like I can never be myself because myself will never be good enough. And well, just know you aren't alone…I really do understand." He finished. Reid didn't even look up at me, at first. Then he did, his stare was arctic and intense but…warm. Like he was telling the truth. "You know, everyone is pressuring me to say 'I love you' to Julia. And she is great. An awesome girlfriend but I don't love her. Not yet, at least." And with that, I felt my heart drop. It was the worst feeling in the world and to say I didn't know why was bullshit. I know exactly why. We all do. But we never want to admit to ourselves the real reason. And my real reason was that I actually had a little school girl crush on Reid. "And with everything, everyone has a place already. So I guess I am stuck with the whole macho, don't give a shit, bad boy, thing. And sometimes it is rough. Because believe it or not, sometimes Reid Joseph Garwin does want to care but, knowing you understand what it's like too, I guess I could care just for a bit." He smiled. An actual smile, not a smirk or grin or some other stupid thing that involves showing teeth, but an actual smile, he smiled. His smile was nothing to be ashamed of. It showed his perfect teeth and it lit up his dark features. You have never seen a smile until you have seen Reid Garwin's smile.

The past couple hours, I let him talk. I let him get out whatever he couldn't tell anyone else. But watching him talk so openly and freely was an…indescribable feeling. For the past five minutes though, I haven't been listening. I was just staring at him, nodding every few seconds. I really wanted to kiss him, hug him, and do something to show him I appreciate it. Talking about him was so much better than talking about me. It was relieving. I didn't have to worry about what people would think and I didn't have to stress out. I didn't think about the dark thoughts that crept into my mind. I thought about him, and only him. And to be honest, I loved thinking solely about him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Julia…is hard to describe…sex is great, she talks about herself and well, how much she hates you and your friends. But, there is something about her, it draws me in. I don't know, I might sound pretty stupid but…yeah." Reid finished talking about Julia.

"Great. Honestly, it is. I am genuinely happy that you see more than that fucking monster. Good for you!" I smiled, he laughed, and it was perfection. Even though I hate Taylor Swift, her song You Belong with Me came into play.

"But it's not just that, I think I love her…" He trailed off staring at the ceiling.

"Do you even know what love is..?"

"No, but who does?"

"Me…I have watched my parents for a while…be in love. And I have watched my grandparents, my aunt and uncle, everyone I know be in love. But love falls apart all the time."

"That isn't your real definition. Can't be."

"Fine. It isn't. I think Love is unconditional, Love is never ending. Love never stops growing. Love is to see the person you love just as they see themselves in the best of light all the time. Love lets you see yourself in your best of light. Love is forgiving, and understanding. Love is to lay at rest with your heart in the palm of another. Love is when you look back at your nice memories... to always see your partner there too. Love is to look into your future and see it with your guy or gal next to you. Love is to trust without ever doubting it. Love is to feel free to be you. Love is to reach your hand up with your eyes closed and to feel your mates reaching back. Love is to be right next to each other when your miles apart. Love is to lose the race, so they can win. Love is to let them cry, and to make them laugh... to feel their pain... and to rejoice at their happiness. Love is to light up at the sight of their smile. Love is dedication. Love is satisfaction. Love gives. Love is adventure. Love is spontaneous. Love is romantic. Love is you. Love is him/her. Love is blood. Love is freedom. Love creates. Love is reliable. Love is friendship. Love is to see the rainbow on a cloudy day. Love is believing without seeing. Love is Love. Love is mine and love is yours... love is ours... and love is the worlds... love is for everyone and love is alive. Love is so much more... for it is forever growing... and you have to love yourself first to love anybody at all."

"Deep. I think love is something that you'll find not when you want it but when you need it. Love is something that comes so naturally but it is one of the most unnatural things out there. I do things I don't want because I love and that is retarded. Love is stupid and unpredictable. But, to love and be loved is one of the most amazing feelings in the world. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's like something you haven't felt. To say 'I love you' is pointless, they're just words. Only actions can prove it." I nodded in agreement.

"Who knew Reid Garwin was so wise?" I giggled.

"So what's your story?" He turned to face me. We were both lying down facing the ceiling that was painted to appear as a night sky.

"I was born on July 21, at 7:21 am. I was diagnosed with a terminal disease that they don't really know what to call yet. There are suppressants but it never goes away. My parents moved around a lot and one day while we were in California, My mom and I came home to see my dad and another lady. She was blonde, had pretty brown eyes, red lipstick. I didn't quite understand but I figured it out when I heard the crying and the yelling. They got a separation and my dad refuses to sign the divorce papers. My older brother, Sean, didn't care. He basically stopped caring and I haven't seen him in about a year. I still love him. My older sister, Delilah, was next to move on. She hates my dad. Amanda doesn't care, she copes better than anyone. Finn doesn't even know. I was the one who always watched. I went from school to school because I always got into trouble. Then we settled down here last year as like a last resort. That was the whole thing last year. When I got into that fight with Brenna. My dad came to the school, with no ring and in a suit and not scrubs. He finally signed the divorce papers. I don't know what snapped in me, but I guess it just broke my heart. I sat there, in my yoga pants, superman tee and beanie with my hair braided to the side, I stared at the floor. He was saying stuff about this was the last straw. And how he was so disappointed in me and that he hated coming here like this. That I was embarrassing to him. And why couldn't I be like my siblings. He said 'Let's go, Samantha. Right now!' and I didn't move. I remember saying, so you did it. And he looked confused. I told him, let's face it dad. We both know you don't go to work in a suit, and you always wear your ring. So you finally are free. Sorry. I won't act up again. I only did it to force you guys to see that what you're doing doesn't only affect you and that it's tearing me apart. But you guys don't care enough to try to work it out so the rest of us can get through this hell. Whatever, was my last word to him before sighing and getting up to leave. I knew he stood there, I saw him look down. I was embarrassed and I felt betrayed. That night, my mom called twenty seven times. I never answered once. The next day, she showed up at the dorms and I yelled at her. I told her I hate her and that I wish I was never born. I told her that she's free to sleep around now and that she can continue to be the reckless and inconsiderate mother she always has been, but with a little less remorse. Then my dad showed up, and I said to him: I hate you, too. I think you should go back to Ireland. Sleep with however many hussies you want now, dad. You don't have to try anymore because we both know you gave up a long time ago. I begged him to leave me here with Isabella and they did. They left Amanda and Finn too. I think Amanda hates me because of it. Like it's my entire fault. And partly it is. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could say I am sorry, but sometimes words aren't good enough and apparently my actions aren't either. I call, send letters but they get rejected. So I guess I gave up too." I felt the lump in my throat and I held in it. I wasn't going to cry this time. Reid was silent. He was motionless too. This is awkward. "How bout your story, Garwin?"

"I was born, January 5, 4:28 in the morning. I was healthy, normal. All that good shit. For a while, I actually liked Caleb and Pogue. Thought they were cool, but they always pushed me around. Tyler followed me, and sooner or later we both revolted against being good. Or at least, I did. Apparently being good wasn't my forte, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler got all the attention. Everyone loved them and then they looked at me and saw failure. So I acted like one. I smoked, crashed cars, got into fights. And eventually it stuck. My parents were never home and then something happened. When I was 16, last year, I got into a relationship with some girl who was doing it for fun. I took it seriously, tried to prove that I could be good. But no one took me seriously. One night, I was driving her to this gala my parents were having and it was late. She was a little tipsy and tried to give me a blowjob in the car. But, I wasn't trying to be me that night. I wanted to prove I was capable of doing something no one thought I could. Well we swerved out of control and we crashed. She died. So I kinda don't do that shit anymore. Good and Garwin don't go. When I try to be good, and be what is right, people get hurt. People don't like it. And shit gets real. People die."

"Reid, what is the 'real' you then?"

"I don't know. I like rock, punk, I like my fingerless gloves. They ripped in the accident and I cut them like this to make them look good. I like to drink and I like to smoke. I like to have fun. I like to not give a shit. I like to swim, play soccer and shit. I like just being young. I guess I appreciate life and death. After the accident, my parents started caring. They didn't give me another car and they came home every night. I actually like being with them. I like the fact that they made time for me. I like to feel important."

"So, you're a people pleasing badass momma's boy?"

"Wha-NO! Haha, very funny. I am sweet, badass, an asshole, sarcastic, funny, sexy, confident, protective and loyal. I am Reid Garwin. No other way to put it, baby." I laughed.

"Got that right."

"And I guess you are kind, innocent, badass, talented, sarcastic, funny, loving and ehh, you're cute. You're Samantha…."

"Elizabeth Brooklyn Alana O'Connor and there's no other way to put it." I finished for him.

"Got that right."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the support! Love you all so much

~Brook xD

* * *

Chapter 11

I woke up on the floor, with a starfish pillow beneath my head. I slowly sat up and stretched. I rubbed my face and got up to stretch my legs. I turned to see Reid sprawled out on my bed, snoring lightly, blonde hair tussled. His shirt was on the floor and his jeans hung loose on his cute butt. Hehe.

"REID!" I slapped him on the gluteus Maximus with my starfish pillow. He groaned and shifted. He turned over and fell to the floor on the other side.

"Ahh FUCK!" he yelled, which got me rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Morning Reid." I said getting up to go greet the blonde on the floor.

"Why? Why did you do that?" He asked, irritated as he sat up and put his head against my night stand.

"Because you knocked me out of bed, and this is my bed!"

"But, I'm the guest…"

"Reid, look!"

"What?"

"Not one fuck was given!" He laughed and got up, taking his shirt with him.

"Do you have a kitchen?"

"No, Reid, I don't."

"That's unfortunate…" I heard him say as he followed me out the door. I laughed slightly. We had to go down two full hallways before heading down the stairs that lead into this lobby type thing. The carpet was plush and there was four bedrooms that guests would use, when we had them. Just to the left was a little archway that led to the kitchen.

"Do you wear pants?"

"Sorry, wasn't expecting a warlock." I said to him. I was just wearing a big old tee shirt that covered my ass but still.

"What do you have to eat?" He opened up the fridge and took out eggs, milk, butter, jam, orange juice, etc.

"Damn. Someone's hungry."

"Hey! I was just going to make pancakes but, if you just want a plain old cereal breakfast…"

"You cook?"

"I'm insulted you even thought I couldn't!" He mocked hurt.

"By all means Garwin, cook to your heart's desire."

* * *

I was surprised that the house didn't burn down. I was even more surprised that it didn't taste horrible. I wasn't surprised that I didn't mind watching him cook, or I didn't mind him showing me how to do certain things. But he loved Julia, and Julia probably loved him. I had to respect that, if I wanted to remain being his friend. And people always say, I can't be friends. But if you truly love the person, you'll want to be by their side, supporting them, even if it isn't in the way that you want. If you love you'll be glad to be there because they want you to. It isn't about you in love it's about whom you love and what they want.

* * *

By the time breakfast was finished, I decided to get all the spell books and magical ingredients and such. I was going to cure this damned curse. They didn't have to help me win this war. I was going to prove I was strong enough to do this on my own. Being a Queen is about making decisions you think is right, it's about integrity. My heart is telling me this is the right way to go.

"What is….this one?" Reid asked picking up a small jar from my bag. I was driving the expensive car to the Danvers household.

"Dragon's blood, put it down!"

"This one?"

"Vampire venom, stop touching!" I scolded. He was just like a child. But I loved it.

"How about…this thing?"

"Oh. My. God. That is a firestone. It basically helps create fire."

"Lame…what's this?"

"Werewolf venom."

"Are werewolves and vampires…like enemies?"

"Some of them. And werewolves aren't twilight werewolves they are tall, human like but they have large claws and teeth. Very gruesome looking. Vampires can't burn in the sun or sparkle. They are like us. But with a super strong thirst for blood. They don't have to eat it, they can survive off of regular meat that came from a blood filled animal. But drinking our blood makes them stronger. There's a whole class of vampires and werewolves…hard to explain…"

"What the fuck?! Why do you have a toe I here?"

"That is a giant's toe, used in potions and shit. To be honest I don't know what I need. I have to read those journals my grandpa left me."

"I hope we don't need a giant's toe. That's fucking gross."

"Shutup. You sound like such a pussy."

"Memehehhe." He mimicked.

"Real mature, Garwin, real mature."

"Thanks, babe." I touched his heart and smiled. I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the drive way. Tyler's car and Pogue's motorcycle were there as well as Caleb's mustang. Reid took the box of magical crap with him as we both exited the white Range Rover. I was wearing a captain America tee with black cargo pants. Reid was still in the grey tee and black jeans from yesterday. We walked to the grand doorway slowly as if we didn't want our time together to ever end. As if, this was a dream and going to through that door where everyone awaits us, is going to wake us up. Thinking about it, I didn't want to wake up now. I want to stay asleep in this immaculate dream with Reid. When we finally reached the doorway, Reid rung the bell, he ended the dream.

"Caleb it's me and Samantha! Open up."

The door swung open and Caleb invited us in. Isabella, Kate, Sarah, and Julia were in the formal living room. Pogue and Tyler looked from me to Reid then to Julia. I shook my head slightly.

"Uh, hi." Julia muttered something like bitch. "I got some stuff that I thought could help. And I don't want anything in return. But I did promise to get you this…so I will."

"You mean the cure?" Julia urged.

"Yes, Julia, the cure."

The boys went into the kitchen, leaving the five of us to sort through the endless amount of crap. I picked up the journal that said I could cure them. And I simply began to read.

_It surprises me, the brain of a young person. So turned around, trying to be different. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. today I realized that it may not work. These four boys ruined everything because of countless power. Because they wanted to be different from all the rest. Now, my granddaughters will be the ones to break the traditional faith and end the bonds they said would never break. I know this, I have seen it. I felt it. Of course, I am the one who starts this rumor. I simply don't tell anyone there is a cure. In the end this helps everything. In due time, there will be peace. Right now, war must happen and I must start it. _

"What? My grandfather knew there was going to be a war? He started this but wants us to finish it? Why? It says, _My granddaughter will be the one to break the traditional faith and end the bonds they said would never break... _He says he has to start this war…but why..."

"Ask him yourself." Caleb said from behind.

"How the fuck do you suppose I do that? My grandfather is in Ire-" I turned around fully to see a tall man with blue eyes and long white hair, on top of his head and on his chin. Dressed in a grey suit, my grandfather makes his way over eloquently and sits down in the arm chair.

"Grandpa? Hi." I say. Isabella waves, still confused I guess.

"I meant, my dear children, that I indeed start this war. But everything I do is for a reason. This war had to be started. This war doesn't end when we break the curse. This war is bigger than what you imagined. The revolt isn't because of the Sons. It's because of an old vengeance. The type of vengeance that festers and boils so much it explodes into a constructive plot to execute perfectly. I do believe you are familiar with, Chase Collins. Yes, the war ends with him. Now, in order to break this curse, _you have to go to the place where it all began. Stand in the places where your ancestors once stood and read the words that told the tale no one but myself could. Burn the tree that holds the blood and their burden will wash away in a flood. _Of course, there is one consequence."

"How do we bring back Caleb's dad? And what is the consequence?" I asked him. I felt all of their eyes shift to me.

"If you want to bring back his dad, read the spell after the curse is broken. Have Evelyn read the spell, while she is holding a picture of William. Pictures capture the soul. Comes in handy when trying to resurrect someone. As for the consequences, Chase Collins will no longer be cursed, and one of you will die."

"Who?" Julia asks.

"Me. I'll do it. You said in one of your journals, _I will be sad when I see the day that the green eyed and long haired stubborn child I have grown to love, will be buried in the ground and floating high above before me._ Isabella doesn't have green eyes, neither does Amanda, Finn, Tatiana or Daniel."

No one speaks, not even my grandfather. He just nods and bids a due. He leaves just as soon as he came. The room is still. Everything just became awkward.

"You can't die." Isabella finally says.

"I can, and I will. That's the way things work. I have to in order to bring his dad back. I don't know how to use my powers. His father does. He can help defeat Chase."

And that was that. Reid didn't say anything. He just hugged Julia who looked happy. Everyone else had stoic faces. I wondered if this shows that they truly don't care. That I was truly supposed to die young. If I do die young, I want to die happy. Right now, I wasn't happy. Right now I felt unimportant. I felt like my life didn't matter. I felt like I should just give it away right now. I felt like shit. I didn't feel like Samantha Elizabeth Brooklyn Alana O'Connor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We need firestones!" I finally figured it out.

"Well, duh!" Reid replied. I snarled at him before looking through more of the shit in the box. We need the spell, and I need to know how to create a bigger fire. And lastly, we have to figure out where the hell this happened.

"Do you even know how to set something on fire?" Julia asked me in a, omg-this-stupid-bitch tone.

"No, but it can't be that hard." I say.

Everyone was so tired from looking all day. So far, we have found nothing. Half of the shit I bought was useless, and all the spell books contained nothing on Ipswich Curse Breaking for Dummies. Pogue and Kate started arguing half way through and he says after this whole thing is over they might need to rethink this whole relationship. She shut her trap right then and there. Her face contorted into a painful expression as if it physically hurt her. I felt bad for her. She was technically supporting him and I don't know why he is treating her like this.

"You children should go get some rest." Evelyn looked to me. "Except you, my dear. Can I talk to you over here?" I get up to follow her into the massive dining room across the living room. She suddenly pulls me into a hug. I, of course, hug her back. I felt everything she felt right then and there. Her alcoholism and such. How she desperately needed her husband back. I whispered to her that it was going to be okay, and that I would do everything in my power to help her. What I didn't say was why, and the reason why was because I loved this family. I wanted this strong bong. And because they are so close, I appreciate them. I love them unconditionally, although I have never known them until now. I felt relieved and I felt her feel less tense.

* * *

The next morning was kind of a doozy, I got up for school. Friday was a dreaded day. Friday, September 21, was the day I go back to school and have a bunch of work lined up for me. The day it goes back to everyone hating me.

I walked into the school with my head held high. My sister waved at me and my few friends came running up to me. They asked if I was okay and shit. I nodded yes and they had to believe me. Even if they didn't, they knew that I wouldn't tell. Maxine and Rachel looped their arms through mine as we skipped like idiots to class. I had so much work to catch up on. I knew I would but still. With everything going on, I wanted to drop school. I wanted to call up my dad and mom. I wanted them to get back together. I wanted a family.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Beth, Samantha M., Julia, Maggie, Brook and Kira were sitting with the Sons. Isabella, my sister, her sister, and Sarah were on the lunch line. I decided not to get anything and skipped ahead to go to the table I always sit at. Aaron sat down with the Sons, looking mad as fuck. Kate…was nowhere to be found. I looked around but eventually gave up. I nodded to the Asian table as I sat down.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Mikey, a lanky and tall boy with a huge afro, greeted me.

"Hi Mikey." I said, laughing. Someone tapped me on my shoulder, it was Rachel. She told me that Samantha and Beth needed me for something. I rolled my eyes and made my way, rather awkwardly, to the popular table.

"I just thought you might want this." Beth held out a tray of food.

"Why?"

"Well, you were fat and now you're anorexic. We are just looking out for you." Samantha feigned sweetness.

"Bitch, don't make me fucking hurt you." Rachel said aggressively from behind me. I laughed and tugged her away towards our table. I didn't care, I had enough shit on my mind.

Kate came through the doors, she spotted me and walked towards me.

"Are you okay?"

"NO! I have no one and you're nice so I thought maybe I could talk to you."

"Sure…" I say. Then she gestures for me to follow her. I do, and when we get outside the doors, she cries. She just cries. The tears flowed heavily. Pogue broke up with her. I knew it.

"Pogue said that it's over, he found someone else. He's dating Samantha M. and fucking around with Brook. Now Reid broke up with Julia and started dating Brook but he is fucking Samantha M." _What…?_

"Kate, you are the prettiest, sassiest and funniest senorita I know. You have such confidence; don't let that dickhead pull you down. I'm surprised he did go out with them hoes. I love you, in a friend way of course, and so does Sarah, Isabella. Do you want me to chop his dick off…nah it's already infected by STD's…" She laughed at my joke. I smiled at her and then pulled her into a hug. Seems as though my hugs are infectious. She immediately calmed down. She hugged me back and her heart slowed to a normal pace. Her sobs silenced and she pulled away.

"Thanks. You aren't as bad as I thought." She admits and we walk back into the cafeteria to get our bags. English was next. I told her she could sit with me and my friends and she said she would be happy to. We immediately clicked. We laughed and had so much fun. The teacher didn't mind us though because we were engaged in the class. After the bell rung, we raced to the locker rooms to change for gym.

When we got out, we sat in the bleachers and asked the coach if we could play music. She said sure because she liked us. We were in her study hall class and music class. She was teaching gym for Coach George, who was having a baby.

Kate played the song I like It by Enrique Iglesias. We basically mimed and danced to the song like a bunch of fools. We did that for the next eighteen songs on her playlist. Mrs. Ellen or Coach E stopped the music and came over to us.

"Since when…were you girls so much fun to watch?"

"Since we dumped the extra weight!" Kate says a little too loud.

"Since I found out we only have one life to live…so there's not time to wait to waste!" I 'sang' the lyrics to Give Your Heart a Break.

"Since I was born!" Maxine flips her short hair.

"Shut the fruitcake up with ya short ass hair!" Tatiana says to her.

"Girls! Girls! Girls! We all know I am the most fun!" Rebecca says.

"Pish Posh with your dumb British accent!" Amanda yells.

"HEY! I am the baddest YA TU SABES!" I yell back, flipping my hair and snapping my fingers. They start laughing and sooner or later we stop. We know everyone that isn't our friend looks at us strangely.

"WE'RE HELL RAISING AND WE DON'T NEED SAVING!" We all try to sing together but fail completely. It's hilarious actually. I can't help but feel overjoyed by this realization that I have friends. That this is me, fun and funny, I feel so, ecstatic that I can't contain it.  
"Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me…" I started.

"He said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see!"

"Jumped out of bed and I ran outside…"

"Feeling so extra exstatified…IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVERRRRRR BEST DAY EVERRRR IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVEERRRR BEST DAY EVVERR!" We all joined in unison, our female voices meshing together, not too badly.

"I'm so busy got nothing to do…"Kate continued

"Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe!" I said.

"Every flower…" Amanda picked it up

"Every grain o' sand.." Tatiana continued

"Is reaching out to shake my hand!" and then we all joined for the chorus.

"Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look AAROOUNND. Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, this magic that's happening right before my eyes. Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night. Yeh the Best day ever's gonna last all night now." I sang the last two parts and then we all joined in for the last four stanzas of the song. It was magical, my friends and I, singing SpongeBob in the rotten gym!

We started laughing hysterically and the teacher asks us to sing another SpongeBob song.

"Hey, all you people! Hey, all you people!

Hey, all you people won't you listen to me!

I just had a sandwich, no ordinary sandwich! A sandwich made from jellyfish jelly!

Hey, man you've got to try this sandwich! It's no ordinary sandwich.

It's the tastiest sandwich in the sea!

Ah-skiba-deba-daba-dooba-dabba-dabade-da! Yeah!

Thank you!" We decided to sing.

And that was how the rest of the period goes. We sang random SpongeBob songs and we laughed at ourselves. Others watched in amazement, some in disgust. But I didn't care. I was having fun and being myself for once. Nothing or no one was going to stop this. No one could ruin this moment. Not Reid, Isabella, Sarah, Pogue, Samantha, no one. Not even myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for le support! Luv ya all!

* * *

Chapter 13

School ended rather swimmingly. Kate and I made plans to stay after school with some other girls from the dance team to come up with new dances. Some people refused because they thought I had no actual talent, some refused because they were scared of Kate. Then the few that did come contributed nicely. We came up with a dance to Satisfaction/Temperature Mix by Sean Paul and Benny Bennassi. Then we came up with a more fun dance to Blame it on the Pop by DJ Earworm. The creativity flowed through us like…like…a river flows out to sea. We would have gone to Nicky's but we decided against it. Eventually, me, my sister, Tatiana, Kate, Kora, Maxine, Rebecca, Allison and Lydia, went to the Student Commons. Of course our luck to escape the extravagant life of Spenser was very bad. We ran into the Sons themselves with their new band of bitches, besides Sarah. I didn't see Isabella, though. I suppose Tyler dumped her after learning about her powers. Oh well! Maggie, Brooklyn, Sarah and Samantha latched onto their guys as if their life depended on it. There were other guys there too like Jason, Scott, Dylan, Isaac and two freshmen like my sister.

We sat on the opposite side and had our secret discussions about the world of twerking. Kate and I as well as Tatiana and Amanda were the only ones who could really twerk. Tatiana and Amanda only did it to impress Logan and Henry, the two freshmen. I didn't do it at all and I know Kate only did it to catch Pogue's attention. Next, we decided to talk about our plans for the future. I kind of got a little emotional, being that I have no future. So no four kids like I always wanted and no husband. No pool in the backyard, no birthday parties, no bridal showers, no sex because I was still a virgin and no husband. I told them, I just want to be happy in my near future. They said I was so corny and I laughed. Kate was the only one who really understood what I was talking about. Amanda still doesn't know, and I feel bad about not telling her. But she did just start talking to me, so maybe she deserves to know.

"Yo, yo, yooooo!" Mikey came and greeted us along with Trey, Justin, Kyle, James, Ryan and Sin Jun.

"What up, my homies!" I slapped hands with all of them as they walked by.

"Could you guys show us the dance, we are on the team too." Trey said.

"Alright, chill!" I said. The girls laughed and I told them the song was a mix between Satisfaction and Temperature.

"I was thinking we could flex and stuff. Krumping is an option." I explained

"Now we both know you cannot flex, Sam." Justin said

"Shut up with your black ass."

"Nah, I was just playing. Love you babbyy!" I laughed at his remarks.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed further. The girls and I then continued to explain the dance concept.

"We kinda want it to be raunchy…street like." Kate said  
"Like our formation is that some of us form a semi-circle around the square, triangle or two lines. It depends on which part. And everyone gets to dance. It's like a dance battle, but no competition. Just an evolution of dance!" I add on. The guys nod in excitement and we clapped and hoorahed.

We played the song and we showed them everything. Of course the guys added on, subtracted, put a little spice in it. They were really good. We were really good. Combined, all of us made a great team. Of course we do need Andy and Collin, they have real experience with street dancing.

"SHHH! People are trying to study" An annoying voice interrupted our jam session. It was none other than Samantha Miller herself. That girl liked to push my damn buttons. If it meant flirting with Reid when she was dating Pogue, then so be it. Brook liked to fuck with Kate too, which is why she flirts with Pogue.

"We didn't say that when you were having your fucking orgy over there, just pipe the fuck down, yeah? Okay, good." I say in response. I liked to push her buttons. It was so easy. She thought she was so amazing because guys give her attention. I bet you fifty dollars that that is going to be her next line.

"You're just made because guys like me, and they give me the attention I deserve. Maybe if you weren't an ignorant stuck up ho, you would be treated better." She said.

"News flash, honey! They only give you so much attention because you have huge tits you dildo!" I heard a roar of laughter. "Whoops! I meant bimbo but both work too, ya know?"

She grunted a heavy and aggressive grunt and started whining to her 'Babe' or Reid. Pogue stopped laughing and she went to him. Reid looked angry and hurt. He really liked her, and she toys with his emotions constantly.

Why couldn't he like me then? What was so wrong with me that I was unlikeable. We even had a heart to heart not too long ago.

_**One week later…**_

_I was walking alone to visit my Grandparents on my mom's side. On the way there, I fainted. When I awoke, there were black marks surrounding my body and the ring that never left my finger, suffocated it. I tried to get away but the pain grew and I was being drawn to some place. I raced to it, in hopes that I would be able to get the ring off if I was there. It was a clearing in the woods, with a large tree in the middle. There was a pentagram. It lit up when I stood at the tip of the star. Fire arose and it burnt the tree. Then I died, right then and there. No warning. *_Flash to Certona*_The gates were being opened, the evil demonic creatures that were banished were now free. They all bowed down to one leader and that leader was Chase Collins. _

I awoke in sweat and tears. I look at the ring on my finger, black marks. I struggled to get up and hurry to get dressed. Isabella abruptly awoke from her sound slumber. She looked around confused but I didn't stop to explain. I told her get up. Get up right now, I said. She did as I told her and soon we were bustling out of the dormitory, heading to the Danvers Mansion. It was nine in the morning on a Saturday. They had to be home.

"CALEB! EVELYN HURRY!" I screamed at the door. The door opened sharply and Evelyn invited me in. "I know where we have to go! I saw it in my dream! And we also need to get this ring off, if we don't then when I die, the gates of Oblivion will open and all hell will break loose."

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler stood around Evelyn looking disgruntled from sleep.

"Why can't you get it off and why period?" Reid asks.

"Well, the ring is using my power to open the gates, I suppose Chase wants to have the gates opened by Pogue's 18th in seven days. It's a cursed ring. I found it. I didn't really think anything of it until now. The way it came to me. And it's stuck on my finger because it's a cursed ring. Cursed rings obey their master, they can't release their hold until the task is complete."

"I have an idea. Why don't we let him…then bring you back to life. I've done it before with all my pets. I know how to do it. If we bring you back, you can close the gates and banish them back to hell." Isabella said.

"Brilliant!" Tyler said.

"And we will practice using every day from now, and Evelyn, you will have to read the spell holding the picture at 12:00 am on October 7, Pogue's birthday." Isabella continued.

"Only one flaw, how do we find the spell, both of them actually?" Pogue said.

"My parents…yeah, my parents." Isabella reassured and headed for the door. I took one last look at them before following her. I heard their footsteps behind us.

And now we were off on another adventure to prevent everyone from burning to death because of a crazy psycho jealous almost murderer named Chase Collins. _Lovely. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The drive was silent. Everything was silent. And the silence was uncomfortable and unbearable. Isabella had her eyes glued to the road and Caleb and Reid sat inaudibly in the background. Of course there was me, who didn't say anything at all. I just fiddled with my jacket zipper in hopes to distract me from reality. But, it didn't work. When had it ever? I was excited to see my Aunt and Uncle, as well as my cousins. I was also scared of what they might think when they see me. And the two sons'. Tyler and Pogue went to their parents' in hopes to find the spells, too.

I wanted to look at Reid, ask him how's life? Even though it seems highly inappropriate, obviously his life isn't going as great as he would like. And I wanted to apologize. But, then I would seem like a pussy. I was confused on why he didn't want to look at me or why he didn't want to talk to me. Maybe I was just old news, and being that I probably fucked up his relationship with Julia, he hated me. I was just irrelevant to him. And that broke my stupid little heart. I wanted to be relevant. I want to be seen, heard, and remembered. But these people, these people don't care. They don't want to see me, hear me, nor remember what I did for them. After I'm gone, I'll just be forgotten as if I was never here in the first place. I wonder what my parents' will think…will they be disgusted at my efforts? I died for the Sons' instead of my own family even made me shudder. But, where was my family? Oh yeah, I honestly don't know. They could be in Fiji for all I know, but I don't.

"We're here." Isabella finally said as we pulled up to the nice grand house, across a lake where you could see mine.

"You two own _this_ lake?" Reid said and I watched his eyes trail over the waterfalls and nice foliage. I watched him take in the nice little benches on the bridges and docks that connected the two separate pieces of land. Then his eyes snapped to me. I look away and nod. I start for the door, embarrassed that I was caught in the act of staring.

"Yes, we do." Isabella said.

I rang the doorbell to the nice house. Daniel came running to open up the door. I knew it was him because of his screaming.

"HI!" He screamed and I smiled back, he latched onto my leg and I led us both into the grand foyer. The Sons' trailed behind me in amazement as if they thought no one could be as rich as them. _Pffft_.

"Who is it, Danny?" Asked the maternal voice. I knew it was my Aunt Victoria.

"Just your normal average everyday pizza delivery." I retorted.

"We didn't order pizza." Said another voice that I presumed was David. David was a pale and lanky boy with eyes just like Isabella and dark hair just like my Uncle, or his father.

"Oh, really? Wrong house." I say in the best tone possible.

"You dumbass, that isn't pizza." Said a voice that came closer to us. That was Ian, a more muscular and tan version of David. He came running down the stairs and hugged me and then Isabella. Then David came down the stairs and made an astonished face and then made the "oh" sound in realization. He hugged me and then Isabella. Then, My Aunt came down the stairs in such elegance and grace. She was gorgeous. She had full lips and a strong bone structure, as well as high cheek bones. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was a brown that resembled in Isabella's hair. A smile spread across her face as her petite figure continued to walk down the stairs. Her husband soon followed. My Uncle Henry had the same blue eyes as all but one of his children did. His eyes were a warm and welcoming blue, unlike my father's cold stare, although they shared the same color. He had pitched black hair that three of his children had. He was muscular and had a strong build like my father. The only thing that was different in the two men was age, hair color and skin tone, oh and personality. My dad was younger, had reddish blonde hair, he was paler and a lot sterner than Henry. Oh, and my father was a James, not a Henry.

"What are you kids doing here?" My uncle asked, with a smile spread across his face.

"Well, we needed something…" Isabella said, looking at the two boys.

"Who's this?" My aunt looked at them.

"I'm Caleb Danvers and that is Reid Garwin." Caleb said firmly stepping forth to shake the hands of my Uncle and aunt. My Aunt nodded and gave a small smile before shaking his hand, my Uncle took it gladly and they shook hands firmly. They looked to Reid who was too busy looking at all the décor.

"They are the Sons' of Ipswich. Well two of the four."

"I see, well what is it that you need?" My uncle said.

"We need two spells, one that help bring back a Son from the previous generation and one that Grandpa Brian read when he gave the curse…." I reply, causing everyone to stop what they were doing at my directness.

"And what do you plan to do with those spells?" Ian said, contemptuously. When he did, Reid came back to rejoin the group. He glared at Ian, sizing him up. Ugh, boys…

"Use them, duh!" I snap back.

"Why? Why are you helping them?"

"Ian. Enough." My aunt ordered and he nonetheless stepped down causing Reid to smirk.

"Aunt Vicky, I need these spells, Grandpa Brian himself told me that I would be the one to do this. I would be the one to help. Isabella too, and it will happen whether or not you like it." I aimed the last part towards Ian, who rolled his eyes.

"Come with me." My Uncle told us and we followed him into the basement. He led us to his study, where there was a fire place, chandelier, an old Oakwood desk, and bookcases containing thousands of old books. "Here, this is the resurrection spell, specifically for the Sons'." He handed it to Caleb who nodded appreciatively. Then, my Uncle took out a big book, it was black and had a huge tree that was in the center of the pentagram on the middle of the cover.

He ripped out a page and handed it to me with caution.

"This is the spell, be careful, please?" He pleaded us and I nodded. I was going to be careful but that didn't mean I wasn't going to die.

We left in an orderly manner. We decided to just head back to Caleb's house. The day was almost over and tomorrow would start my training for setting stuff on fire. I can't say I was excited and I can't say I wasn't. Truth be told, I was downright scared. I didn't know if this plan would work. I didn't know if I would come back and that scared me. I didn't want to leave this world behind so soon. I mean, am I really that insignificant that God had to plan for me to leave so soon? And what about Kate and all of them? What will they think, or say? Amanda, Tatiana and Finn…I can't leave them. I couldn't leave them behind. They were only fourteen and five. What are they going to think when someone tells them the news that their older sister, and cousin, their role model, their friend has passed away.

And most of all, what will Reid think? Will he grieve for me? Will he want me to come back so he could talk to me? Will he look up at the sky in the middle of the night when I'm gone? Will he start talking to the moon, in hopes to reach me on the other side? Will he miss me just as much as I will miss him?

Does Reid even think about what will happen? Because I do, I think about it twenty four seven. I just hope he cries for me, I hope he sheds a tear. I hope he will understand that I basically died for him, and his family. I hope he gets it. I hope he knows I love him, so that if I do go, I will remain in his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up on Sunday, October 2, sort of bummed. I looked around at the still sleeping bodies of my fellow colleagues. Could I really call them my friends? I looked to Reid whose face was in a peaceful expression. I could still see the hardened jaw bone and the distinct features even in the darkness. His hair fell just above his eyes and it looked blonder than usual. He looked so adorable. He was wearing a gray tee and some loose black sweatpants. His head rested on the formal couch and his legs stretched out so long, they almost reached mine. Tyler was a little ways across from him, his head on the plush pillow that fell to the ground. His face was in a twisted manner. Maybe he was having nightmares? Then he relaxed, with a deep sigh. Isabella was in the middle, next to no one in particular. She was turned in my direction, away from Tyler. Her face was disgruntled and her hair was straight and a little damp, probably from sweat. I turned to see Pogue, who was snoring soundly on the floor, I giggled some. Then I stopped, realizing he was the one who broke my friend's heart. But nonetheless, he was still a good person. He treated her with respect, he didn't make rude comments about her like the rest of Spenser. Last but not least, I turned to Caleb, who was in front of the unlit fire place. His eyes…were open and he was watching me, presumably the whole time.

"Hi…" I whispered to him, making him laugh softly.

"Morning." He greeted back.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Few hours before you…I notice you toss and turn a lot, bad dreams?"

"Sort of, just scared I guess. But I'm not backing out if that's what you mean…"

"No, no, no. I wouldn't mind if you did, dying for people who don't really talk to you is a very valiant and chivalrous thing of you to do."

"It's nothing, really…what about you? Why were you up so early, it's only…Eight thirty seven."

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about having my dad back…what it would be like…also thinking about how guilty we'll all feel."

"I expect that having your dad back will bring this family even closer than before. I will see to it. Trust me, I have a good feeling about this."

It was silent for a while, and my eyes trailed from Caleb to Reid. I took him in once more, his pale features. His chest moved up and down in a very calm motion. I liked to look at him like this, no expression, no worries, no anger. He, himself was pleasing to the eye.

"Do you like him?" Caleb asked causing me to snap back to reality. My heart picked up pace and I blushed. I just hoped he couldn't see because of the darkness.

"…I don't know."

"Yes, you do…I could see it in your face just a little while ago and yesterday. My only question is…why?" When he said this, I laughed. I laughed because it was such a good question and he was implying that Reid was such an arrogant fool that no one could really like him. But I did, I thought he was so much more than a pretty face. I saw past his faults even though I accepted them. I just saw all his beauty and there was a lot of it.

"Reid…is different. Despite the fact that he is bad news, there is more to meets the eye with him. Yes, I just went Transformers up in here."

"Whatever you say, but he is shallow, no deeper than a kiddy pool." Caleb laughed.

"A kiddy pool can be about three feet deep. That has some depth. All I'm saying is, he isn't as bad as everyone thinks. He's told me things about himself I doubt even Tyler knows. I mean you all just scratched the surface, in fact we've all just scratched the surface with Reid."

Caleb nodded in understanding; he said nothing further on the subject. I assumed because he got what he was looking for. He knew very well that Reid was so much deeper than the rest of us. He just wanted to see if I knew. He wanted to see if I liked him because he was hot or because he was Reid. Caleb was one sly biscuit.

I eventually got bored with looking at everyone else while they slept and fell asleep myself. I had a very nice dream. I dreamt that Reid and I got married and had children. One was Blonde and hand green eyes. The other had black hair and blue eyes. They were cute, and if I must say so myself, we did an awesome job. I dreamt that I was happy and shit. I liked when I dreamt things like that even if they would never happen.

I was awoken by voices…

"She's so pretty…"

"I know right, like really?"

"Haha. Why can't we look like that when we're asleep? All cute and shit."

I opened my eyes and looked at a blonde and two brunettes with confusion. They laughed and I sat up warily. When my eyes adjusted, I saw that it was Sarah, Kate and…Julia. I smiled but it wasn't my strongest.

"Hi…" I say for the second time that day. I looked around to see no one there but us. I heard a TV, stove, and laughter from the kitchen.

"Hey girl! We called Isabella to see where you guys were and she told us to come over…" Kate said and rolled her eyes and I smirked knowing exactly why. It was Mr. Pogue Parry and all his glory.

"Soooo…"Julia said. "Sorry for being a bitch to you…." And I nodded with a smile. I reassured her that I took no offense and that I accept her apology. She smiled and nodded back and soon we were all nodding and smiling. Sarah was the one who broke the rhythm we had going with her contagious laughter.

We all got up after laughing and headed towards the kitchen. I looked in the mirror that hung on the wall. My hair was messy to perfection. My face wasn't covered in breakouts and my teeth were pearly white. I looked slim in the oversized black tee and a pair of shorts from Evelyn. I shrugged and followed the girls into the beautiful kitchen.

"Hayy!" Isabella said and we all sat down at the table. I noticed Reid was cooking with Tyler while Pogue and Caleb sat at the counter. I made the realization that Reid had to notice me sleeping. Did he think I looked attractive too?

"TYLER! Don't mess with the Chef!"

"Dude, you barely started cooking."

"Dude, it's a process, dude." Reid mocked Tyler.

"Asshole."

This little argument sent uproar of laughter. I even cracked a smile. Reid poured batter into the large griddle and Tyler whisked away in a bowl filled with blue stuff. Then Tyler switched to a bowl with pink stuff in it.

"So, are you ready Samantha? I hope you aren't!" Sarah said looking me up and down

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"We're going to the mall…duh!"

"Oh, uhm…no?"

"Good, you look a mess." Kate said and she patted my head. I rolled my eyes and shivered. The house was freezing and I was barely wearing clothes. The guys began to talk about things like sports and…Glee…? WTF!?

"Glee is a good show!" Reid said, defensively.

"A good show for hormonal teenage girls!" Pogue said.

"HEY!" Sarah, Tyler and Kate said at the same time causing everyone to burst into laughter. I even laughed too, which was surprising. I normally hate shit like this, but maybe just for today I could get used to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my dear viewers! This is a long *bleep* chapter that is just for fun. **

**I wanted to write a chapter that shows just how much they do care for Samantha and appreciate her.**

**This is just to show the growth of the relationships. **

**Hope you enjoy :)))**

**LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR LOOKING AT THE STORY, REVIEWING, EVERYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 16

I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a gray and white sweater. The sweater itself was white but there were gray owls and gray zig-zag lines on it. I wore my gray converse and a gray beanie on top of my long black hair. Isabella was outside my front door in her white Mercedes with Kate, Sarah and Julia in the back. We called up Maxine, Rebecca, Rachel, Ella and Hannah to meet us at the mall. I told Ella to pick up my sister and Isabella's sister. The Sons were in Tyler's black hummer right behind the white Mercedes in my driveway. I grabbed my house keys, cellular device, gray and pink juicy couture wallet, and headed outside.

"It took you long enough!" Isabella said as I entered the car. I looked out the window to see Reid at the front wheel, blowing the horn. I stuck my head out the window and flipped him off. We laughed and started for the mall.

"What are the things on our list?" Julia said excitedly.

"Well, we have to get dresses to take pictures in, five outfits. One is athletics, another is swimwear, two casuals and the other is pajamas. We need to take as much pictures we can." Kate ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you do die, I want to remember you in the best light." She replied, and reminded me of my short life. I smiled at her gratefully. If only I could've been her friend for longer. I really would miss her and Isabella. And I know I'll miss my sister and Tatiana. Ella and Hannah, Maxine and Rachel, Rebecca, I will miss them too, they were exceptional friends. The rest of the drive was silent. The silence wasn't awkward at all, it was a solemn and comforting silence.

When we arrived at the mall, Maxine text me saying to meet them at Macy's, so that is what we did. With the boys behind us, us girls trotted and frolicked to the Macy's entrance. We saw them in the shoe section, looking at Jessica Simpson heels. Daniel, Marcus, Tyson, Henry and Justin were sitting down looking bored and annoyed. Amanda and Tatiana rushed over to greet Tyson and Henry. Tyson had jet black hair that was roughly tussled on top of his head and heart-warming blue eyes. Henry was a blonde with a crew cut and blue eyes that said "I'm a puppy." I rolled my eyes watching my little sister twirled her thickly curled hair in her index finger. I laughed as Tatiana twisted her body back and forth and as she smiled widely and batted her long eyelashes. Isabella and I looked at each other and face palmed.

"Ooooh! Shoes!" Reid said in a mock gay voice and him and Tyler skipped over to the Ralph Lauren section. I laughed as they continued to act homosexual.

"You know what they say, boys and their shoes." Kate laughed and we both went over to greet the rest of our friends. I saw a pair of American Rag bunker combat boots (short) in an exquisite tan color. My heart skipped a beat. Sure I had like tons of shoes but these were gorgeous.

"Must. Have. Boots." I said in a robot voice and walked over to the boots. I heard Kate gasp and we both stared at the sixty dollar boots in awe.

"Me encanta mucho" Kate panted.

"Guise, I think you'll love this even more!" Reid continued is homo act and Kate and I looked up to see a pair of Steve Maddens. They were Avory Platform dress sandals. They were black and had gold studs all over.

"I need a size 7." I say as I grab the shoe from his hand. I rush over to the counter with Kate right behind me.

"Size 7 and a…"

"Size 7 and a Half!" Kate finished. The man at the counter nodded and went into the back.

"Only have a 7.5, sorry!" He handed the box to Kate.

"It's cool, bro."

Kate squealed in excitement as she slipped on the flawless shoe. We both got extremely excited as they fit on her foot dreamily.

She held onto the box for dear life as we searched for another pair of shoes.

"AHH!" I squealed as I saw the most beautiful sight to see: Frye Women's Shoes, Debra Star Short Boots.

"What?" Reid said coming over to Kate and I with Tyler right behind him.

"What is it?" Isabella questioned.

"The boots…"

"Oh my gosh, girl!" Reid said, it was hilariously annoying.

"498.00, I could get that." I say grabbing the boot with such delicacy.

"Damn." Tyler said.

I bought the boots with my credit card my parents gave me. It had a lot of money on it, so I might as well spend it being that I won't be alive for that much longer.

I also bought Joan & David Shoes, Cateline Evening Sandals, for 200. Isabella got Badgley Mischka Shoes, Goodie Platform Pumps, in tan for 245.00.

I bought Sarah Badgley Mischka Shoes, Cleone Evening Pumps, in blue for 170. We left my sister, Julia, Ella, Hannah, Tatiana, Rebecca and Rachel with the other guys as the rest of us went upstairs for clothes. Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue were holding our bags.

We tried on a bunch of clothes while the guys continued to act gay, and took pictures. Kate was the only one to buy a dress. Betsy & Adam Dress, Sleeveless Brocade Sequin Blouson, was the dress she bought to match her shoes. It cost 229.

"We should go to NYC" Reid suggested.

"Why?" I asked him.

"So you girls can continue your mindless shopping. They have better options than some small ass mall in Ipswich, Massachusetts."

"I agree, what about you Isabella?" Kate said.

"I'm in. Sarah?"

"You bet! Samantha, it's up to you…are you in?"

"Well, it's only 12, so what the hell!" And we exited the mall with glee. The guys dragged behind us and we heard them smacking Reid in the back of the head. We headed to my place first to drop off the shoes and Kate's one dress.

"We should take one car, do you have a bigger car?" Reid asked me as we waited for Tyler to finish in the bathroom.

"Well, I could check, wanna come with?" I gestured for him to follow me into the garage. He followed and we went into the massive garage.

"Damn." I heard him whisper and I smirked as I went into Section C, the big cars.

"We have a Lexus LX, Cadillac Escalade, Ford E-350, and a Honda Pilot, to choose from." Reid proceeded to approach the cars with his fingerless gloved fingers tapping his chin in thought.

"I like the Cadillac, Lexus and Honda the Ford E-350 looks like we are pedo's."

"But it can hold all of us and the extra shopping baggage." I countered. I actually really liked that pedo van.

"True but so can the Cadillac."

"Fine, we can take the Cadillac. Which one, black or red?"

"Black." And then I went into the little room with all the keys and tossed them to him. He accepted them gladly and proceeded to start up the engine.

"The code to open the garage is ElizaMarieNicole."

"Kay, thanks." And he closed the door and headed for the garage door.

I headed back up to the main floor to tell the rest of the gang what went down.

"Reid is taking the Cadillac out front it seats eight and has storage. It's the extra-large one so, we should fit comfortably."

"Cool." Tyler said and we all were heading out the door. I climbed in the very back with Isabella, Kate and Sarah. Reid and Tyler took the two front seats and Pogue and Caleb sat next to each other in the second row. I heard Reid type in an address.

"768 5th Ave, New York, NY 10019, where's that?" I sort of yelled from the back seat.

"That's the Plaza. You guys didn't expect us to get to NYC with time left to shop, did you? It will take about five hours for us to get there with all that damned traffic. So, we'll stay till the fourth. It's October 2."

"Reid, that's not…"

"What Caleb? It's not what? It'll be fun, the old gang with some new members and they'll get to take more pictures. Plus, Sammie, have you ever been to the city?"

"Well, no…"

"Then that settles it." Reid finalized and he exited the driveway.

It was quiet for a while, Pogue and Caleb started watching TV and Kate and Sarah started talking about what they'll buy. Sarah asked her parents to put more money on her card and now she has about 2,000$. I looked at my account and I have 7.21 million to share with the entire family. Isabella and I share accounts with our brothers' and sisters. I promised to buy everyone something because of all the extra cash we never use.

"So, Sammie, why is the password ElizaMarieNicole?"

"Well, Reid, if you must know, Eliza is the first part of my first middle name Elizabeth. My older sisters' middle name is Marie. And my younger sisters middle name is Nicole."

"What about your two brothers, they don't get any love?"

"Haha, Finn was born too late and Sean Jameson Brian O'Connor is the security password for the house."

Tyler played the song, Party in the USA. He started making weird facial expressions and bobbing his head as he sang along. Isabella, Kate, Sarah and I started hysterically laughing. Caleb started snapping pictures. He was the only one to get a really good view of Tyler's 'dancing.'

"Get to the club in my taxi cab. Everybody's lookin' at me now…" Sarah sang.

"Like who's that chic that's rocking kicks, she gotta be from outta town." Kate continued

"So hard with my girls not around me definitely not a Nashville party!" Isabella sang.

"Cuz all I see are stilettos, guess I never got the memo!" Tyler sang which caused an uproar of laughter in the big car.

Everyone except me and Reid sang along to the pop jam.

"And the Brittney song was on!" Reid joined in causing me to laugh even further. Then they all turned to me, staring at me with wide eyes.

"SO I PUT MY HANDS UP THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG BUTTERFLIES FLYING AWAY!"

"NODDIN MY HEAD LIKE YEAH, MOVING MY HIPS LIKE YEAH!" The car was filled with a bunch of tone death teenage voices. Those voices were filled with joy and laughter and pure happiness. We received looks from people as we flew by them on the highway.

"What song should we play next?" Reid asked as with excitement.

"Get Lucky!" Kate answered.

"Okee dokee."

"LIKE THE LEGEND OF THE PHOENIX. OR ENDS WITH BEGINNING. WHAT KEEPS THE PLANET SPINNING AHUH THE FORCE OF LOVE BEGINNING!" Kate sang along happily.

"Look."

"WE'VEE COME TO FAAARRR TO GIVE UPPPP WHO WE ARRREEE SO LET'S RAISE THE BARRR AND OUR CUPPSSS TO THE STARRSS!" I continued the song.

Then the car was once again filled with the voices of teenagers that were in perfect bliss. Our adolescence seeped through the windows and caused everyone to look our way. The windows were open and you could see through the transparent pieces of glass that weren't.

After a couple more songs, and a couple more jam sessions, we pulled over for gas. I got out of the car to stretch my legs.

"Anyone want anything?" I asked heading to the mini mart.

"Candy, Soda, Chips, anything!" Pogue exasperated. "I'm starving."

"Okay, Pogo."

"I'll come with." Reid said as he trailed along next to me. He was wearing I black long sleeved tee that said SPENSER SHARKS, on the front and GARWIN on the back. His jeans, as always, hung low on his ass and he wore a heavy pair of black boots.

"What do you want?" I asked him, picking up some novelty items.

"I don't know"

I nodded as I read the sign that said "WELCOME TO CONNETICUT!" I walked over to the shirts and started to scroll through them.

"What size do you guys wear?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, all Extra Large, cause we so tall."

I laughed and got four shirts that read I *heart* Connecticut, in black and XL. Then I got female versions in all mediums.

"Get some snacks, while I go pay for these, kay?"

"Mmmmkay." And he lurked around the snack aisles. I sighed and smiled as I paid for the shirts.

Reid came up to the counter with five Hershey chocolate bars, seven packs of M&M's with peanuts, three packs of red sour punch, four variety packs of gummy worms, ten rolls of bubba tape, and a box of assorted chips and snacks. Then he left to go get five bottles of Coke Vanilla then another five bottles of Coke Vanilla and then another roll of bubba tape.

"What? I like Hubba Bubba gum."

"I can see that, Bubba." I laugh as I pay for the snacks. We carried the bags to the car and handed everyone a soda.

"No real food?" Pogue pouted.

"Dude, we got hubba bubba gum tape." Reid said.

"So…" Caleb rolled his eyes.

"SO!? I can't talk to you people."

"Drama Queen." Isabella laughed and we all started laughing at Reid. He sniggered and then started up the engine.

"Hello? Mom, hey…Aunt Beatrice, hi…Hello Aunt Rosalind…Aunt Evelyn, always a pleasure." Reid greeted and set his phone do on speaker.

"Cut the bullshit Reid, where are you and the boys?" Evelyn sneered through the phone.

"Just out for a drive…"

"Mom, we're fine. Literally what Reid said. Out for a drive."

"Yeah, Aunt Evelyn." Pogue said while Tyler remained silent.

"TYLER!?"

"Uhm, we are going to NYC…" HE finally let out. We all let out a series of 'AHHH", 'SERIOUSLY TYLER', 'YOU SUCK', and my personal favorite, 'YOU FOOL!'

"Why Tyler?" Rosalind questioned.

"As a bucket list."

And there was silence. I felt awkward but then again, no. I figured, it's the truth.

* * *

After a couple of small talk conversations, I drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep. No nightmares, no taunting dreams, just a sleep. It was dark, but comforting because I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. I could see me waking up in the same spot, with the same people and feeling the same amount of love in the air.


	17. Authors Note

_**Quick Authors Note!**_

_**I am in the process of writing the rest of the story!  
Sorryyy been busy with school, college choices, cheer, everything like that.**_

_**Reid and Samantha do have a moment and Chapter 20 is very sad! **_

_**Dont hate me!**_

_**Love you all, thanks for inspiring me! I hope you enjoy your lives and thanks for reviewing, looking, reading, everything.**_

**Kay...bye!**


	18. He knew what everyone else didn't

Chapter 17

"So, what are we supposed to wear, eat, and how are we supposed to have a room?" I asked, I awoke while we were stuck on some bridge. Music was still playing and everyone was still laughing.

"Chill princess, There's those tees you bought us as like fucking pajamas, the Plaza Boutique has hoodies, robes, pants, underwear, accessories. My dad has a few connections, so we should be able to get a room. And there's a bunch of places to go to eat. Don't get ya knickers in a twist." Reid answered informatively and I snickered.

I looked around at the ocean; I loved looking at the sea whenever we were near. I loved looking at lakes, rivers, bodies of water. They just captivated me, I had no reason why. But, ever since I was a kid, I loved surfing, diving, swimming, anything with the water. If there had to be one thing I would never give up, it would be surfing. I could never give that up. The saltiness of the water, the smell of the breeze, the rush of going under, feeling the wet sand message my feet, those were my favorite feelings in the world.

I sighed inwardly as I watched the boats and ships casually sail on the water, joyously.

Pretty soon, we were pulling into a parking garage. Reid got out first, rather excited. I grabbed the remaining wrappers and bottles, while Kate got the tees. Walking down the filthy streets of Manhattan was exciting. I have been to California, Ireland, New Orleans, London, but I have never seen the one place I have always wanted to, until now. And Reid was the one who bought me here. The rustle and bustle of the city excited me and all the others watched me curiously. I spun around every time we paused. I looked up, down, all around, not wanting to miss anything. The people were in such a rush to get wherever they were headed.

"They rush too much; they need to enjoy life a little more." I observed.

"Yeah but, they have jobs and families to get to, can't really delay that." Reid replied looking at me with a peculiar grin on his face.

"Whatever, I just think for everyone to rush in this amazing place is stupid."

"Me too, but everyone isn't a kid, and everyone isn't like you and me." He winked at me before joining Tyler and the rest of the guys. I caught up with Isabella and Kate, and Sarah. They gasped and squealed at the beautiful outfits and dresses in the store windows.

"Here we are boys and girls! The Plaza!" Reid said excitedly as we crossed the street cautiously and entered the grand building. I looked around, in complete awe. The place was so huge and luxurious and grand. I loved everything about it.

"Reid, you are so awesome." I state as I walk off to explore the elegant accents and decorations.

"Oh, trust me, I know. Now come on so we can check in."

I followed him to the check in, and I watched intently. Reid pulled out his wallet from his butt pocket, hehe. He talked to the lady with such charm and eloquence in his voice. How flattering.

"Of course, Mr. Garwin, the Plaza Suite it is." The lady succumbed to his demands and gave him the room key.

"Sweet." He said and grabbed Tyler mischievously. I followed delightedly behind the seven people and admired every sight.

"OH MY GOD!" I gasped as I twirled around vigorously. This place was amazing, gorgeous, absolutely, positively astonishing.

I went into the master bedroom, claiming it to be the girls and we all started hopping and plopping on the bed. We rolled around, laughing and making faces, completely and utterly happy. The guys, unhappily, took the smaller bedroom.

"So, we should get some clothes." I say as we head out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I want food." Pogue said.

"We could go to McDonalds."

"Big Mac!"

I laughed as Pogue started drooling.

"First, I would like to change, I got chocolate stains and coke stains from Reid's reckless driving." Sarah confessed and we were off to the Plaza Boutique.

We bought robes, slippers, accessories, handbags, everything. Instead of buying some nice dresses and shoes, we just bought plaza lounge wear and decided it was more than enough to go to McDonalds in.

"Chicken Nuggets!" Sarah said while Pogue considered the Big Mac or A Quarter Pounder.

"Can I have a...Quarter Pounder with cheese, make that two." Reid said, he was so fat.

"Same here." Tyler agreed.

"Premium McWrap, two actually, chicken bacon." Isabella ordered for Kate and herself.

"Big Mac, two." Pogue decided.

"Chicken Nuggets." Caleb finalized and that left me, the vegetarian.

"Uh, can I have a…"

"Premium chicken sandwich only with fish." Reid said impatiently and I smiled and nodded to the lady. The boys paid while we girls found somewhere to sit.

"So, you and Reid?" Sarah wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh please! He's dating Brook or Samantha, I don't even know."

"He likes Samantha but I don't know which one anymore…" Sarah said as the boys walked over. I smirked at her "dropping of the hints."

"GOD DAMMIT WE FORGOT DRINKS!" Pogue said, frustrated. I laughed hysterically as I told him I want a strawberry milkshake with extra whip cream. He took everyone else's orders and went back for drinks.

"Oh Pogo…" Reid said as he shoved his face with food. I grinned, looking around, taking in my surroundings. Pogue finally came back, with two trays full of drinks.

"Yay! You did it." I said in a baby voice which caused an upheaval of laughter.

I drank my drink happily and ate my fish sandwich with glee. Sarah whipped out her camera and started taking pictures. Then I did the same, taking multiple pics of Reid, Isabella and Tyler, Pogue and Kate, Sarah and Caleb, and me, with everyone else.

"We should go out, to like a party or something." Kate said.

"Like…at a club?" I asked.

"No, in the park, of course at the club."

"Neither of us are 21 and up."

"Who said?" Reid asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So, what club?" Isabella asked, rather enthusiastically.

"SOB's or Lavo are my top choices." Reid said.

"Lavo!" Kate exclaimed.

"Really? Figured you would go for Sound of Brazil." Pogue said before stuffing his face with more food.

"Eh…"

"She's different, yeah she's different." Sarah sang.

"Pull up to Lavo, even though she's Brazilian! She's different, yeah, she's different!" Me, Isabella and Sarah sang together. We started laughing while the guys shook their head and continued their own little discussion.

"We need to go SHOPPING!" Kate said.

"For clubbing, ohhhh! Oontz, oontz, oontz!" Isabella and I laughed, it was nice to have this relationship back, where we could have our inside jokes.

"Yassss!" Sarah high fived Kate, Isabella and I.

"Where?" I asked.

"H&M, Macy's, a bunch of places!"

INSTEAD, we decided to shop at the less expensive ghetto stores with nice clothes.

After a whole day of late night shopping at cheap stores, we finally found suitable outfits for a night of partying. I decided to go with a fitted galaxy mini skirt, with a gray muscle tee. My accessories were a silver necklace and some silver hoops. My hair was up in a ponytail and I had on black combat boots. Isabella was wearing a red long sleeve crop top with jean shorts and black leggings underneath. Her accessories were black earrings and a black choker. Her hair was pin straight and she had on red lipstick. Kate was in a fitted black lace mini dress with gold earrings, necklace and bracelet. Her hair was pinned up with loose curls flowing out. Sarah was in a bright neon tribal skirt with a black crop top and a nice leather jacket. She was in black high heel boots, silver earrings and bracelets, and her hair was straight like Isabella's.

"AHEM!" Kate cleared her throat dramatically as we walked into the seating area.  
Tyler and Reid wolf whistled as the other two clapped for us four girls.

"I know, I do an amazing job." Kate said, arrogantly, while pointing to Sarah.

"Pffft, bitch please. That is nothing, compared to all of this!" I said pointing to Isabella and I. We flipped our hair and snapped our fingers.

"Okok, before you have ghetto fit, let's go party. Okay?" Reid compromised. He was wearing a white V-neck with a fitted black leather jacket on over his black hoodie and black jeans. His boots were black and he, as always, was sporting his fingerless gloves. Damn, he looked good. Pogue was basically in the same thing only his V-neck was black, and he was wearing black sneakers. His jacket was more for motorcycling than leisure. Caleb had on a red casual sweater, grey jeans, black belt, hair neat, and some black shoes. Tyler was in a black polo, and a pair of black jeans like Reid, black boots and a black jacket.

"PICTURES FIRST!" Sarah exclaimed, and forced me and Isabella together. We made silly faces and one just smiling. Kate and I were next and we posed like supermodels. Then Sarah and I smiled and laughed throughout the process. The boys took one together. Then Reid and Tyler, and Caleb and Pogue. Pogue and Reid took a lot of pics together, and Caleb and Tyler took pics together. Reid and Caleb took one or two and Pogue and Tyler took like three. Then Tyler took pics with Kate and Isabella. Sarah and I took pics with Reid. I even got one by myself with Reid…and all of the boys. Hehe.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Reid demanded and we followed.

"The place is literally one minute from here...by car so walking would be quicker." Tyler deciphered and I put the keys back on the table. I grabbed the black satchel with my wallet, room key and fake I.D. Reid conjured up for me.

"Are they open?" I asked as we were walking toward Lavo's.

"On Sundays they open from 5-1 am so, yeah, being that it's 9:00pm" Reid said. He had his hood over his blonde hair and he walked ahead of us with a pep in his step. Guess he was excited.

When we arrived, there was a whole line to get in. Reid escorted us to the front and shook hands with the door guy.

"Reid, what's up man?" He eyed Sarah, Isabella, Kate and me and then the three guys, "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah man, they're cool."

"I need to see some ID"

"There ya go." I handed him my ID, he smiled and nodded, then did the same for everyone else.

"Go ahead." He told us and we were let into the packed night club. The music was raving and I could faintly here a guy complaining about not getting in, in the background.

"We should stay together." Sarah suggested and I nodded, but by the time we girls decided that, the boys were already gone. Great.

"Or not…" Isabella sighed.

"We don't need them, Our song is playing, let's go girls!" Kate declared and we followed her to the dance floor. I caught the guys out of the corner of my eye at the bar. They saw us and I'm pretty sure they knew we saw them but we just didn't care.

"WE'RE HELL RAISING AND WE DON'T NEED SAVING CAUSE THERE'S NO SALVATION FOR A BAD GIRL!" We sang ecstatically off key and out of tune. We rocked our hips to the bass boosted beat and waved our hands. I was really excited to be here, to dance, sing, have some serious 21 year old fun. And I am so glad it's with these hippies and not some other fools.

We danced a lot more and I felt tired, sweaty and out of breath by the end of the night. We exited the club, stumbling and laughing. Sarah was passed out in Caleb's arms and Kate and I were skipping down the street. The cool air felt good on our hot and sticky skin. Isabella was barely walking straight.

We stumbled into the lobby of the Plaza rather rambunctiously. We took the elevator to our floor and decided to just crash. It was 12:30 am and we were way too drunk and tired, to get into a fancy shower and have water drown us. I plopped onto the bed, not even passing out like I expected. Kate and Isabella were asleep in no time, while Sarah was already knocked out. I lay awake, staring at the ceiling and start to feel like an insomniac.

I got up, gingerly, and headed to the living room. To my surprise, there was a tall, mysterious hooded figure in boxers and a tee. His blonde hair was glowing in the darkness. I approached him cautiously.

"What are you doing up?" His words startled me, causing me to jump and gasp as I slowly sat down.

"Couldn't sleep, how about you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

"You looked…nice tonight."

"Really? Thanks, you too…" I thought about it for a second, "Yeah, you too." I finalized and he laughed softly.

"I'm sorry for not being as good as a friend that you were to me."

"It's okay; you're here now, aren't you?"

"I'm…scared. What if you don't come back? Think about it, If Caleb's dad comes back and lives like he never died, you have to die and never come back as if you never lived. You don't deserve that."

"…Don't worry."

"I can't help it. I hate when people that I...care about have to…forget it." He said, frustrated and he got up to leave.

"Reid…" I said, and I got up too. It broke my stupid heart that he was sad and distressed over me. Stupid, senseless, silly, me.

He hugged me, like a real hug. He squeezed and I buried my face into his chest. I think I let the tears out, but I don't really know. All I knew was that Reid cared. He cared and he was hugging me as if his life depended on it. Everyone assumed they could just bring me back. He knew what everyone else didn't.

He knew that I wasn't ever coming back. And it broke his heart.


	19. Chapter 18: Ray of Sunshine

_**AN: Takes place when they return to Ipswich, MA.**_

Chapter 18

"So, how was it?" Amanda, my little sister, asked me.

"It was great, I bought you some shit." I told her as we walked to our lunch period, I felt like everyone was asking me the same questions. _Did you have fun? Did you meet anyone? How was it? How was Reid?_

"Oh my gosh! Have I mentioned that I loved you lately?" She asked, all excited and giddy.

"Nope, not at all." And it was true, no matter how absurd that sounds, my sister hasn't said I love you to me ever since my dad left us here. Like, it was all my fault and we both kind of knew it was.

"Well, I love you. And I am sorry, truly, about blaming you for everything I didn't get and for the loss of our selfish parents." She said, solemnly and seriously.

"No problem, did you call dad? Today is his birthday." I asked her, she shook her head as we pushed past the cafeteria doors gracefully.

"I think I am gonna go call him now, save my seat!" I yelled to her.

I called the number, the number I remembered when I got my first phone at 11. The phone rang and rang endlessly. I started talking.

"Hey Dad! I know I called you like three other times today, but I really wanted to say Happy Birthday and I loved you. I know you're busy but I would think you wouldn't be mad at your daughter for something that happened so long ago. You ignore me and push me away and that's why you're alone and I am going to die! Are you happy, now? You finally get what you want you son of a bi-" The beep to leave a message interrupted my rapid talking and throaty sobs. I don't know why I wanted to say that so bad but I did. I recollected myself, breathed in and out deeply, and then I started again.

"Hey dad! How's life. _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Dad, Happy Birthday to you! _I love you so so so much; wish you all the best in your future endeavors! Bye!" I tried to make it different from the last few messages I left but they all carried the same message.

I walked back into the cafeteria, unsure if my eyes were still red or if I looked like emptiness served fresh. But, I didn't care; I strutted on with my head held high for my sister, for Tatiana, for Isabella and for Reid.

"We have a surprise for you next period!" Sarah squealed as I sat down next to my sister.

"Fo' reals bro? No way dude, so totally awesome."

Sarah made a face at me for my sarcasm and we laughed. Kate snapped pictures of me Tatiana, my sister and Isabella. Earlier, during gym and our study hall, she took pictures of me and my other friends.

"So, where were you?" Reid looked at me, questioningly.

"Phone call." I responded shortly and I received a peculiar glare from him. No one else noticed this. And no one else noticed my strange behavior except Reid. This made the blood rush to my cheeks, and I hoped no one else noticed this too.

"Cool bro." Sarah imitated, causing me to laugh.

The rest of the lunch period was basically laughs and smiles. We took silly photos and made hilarious memories that I would cherished until the day I died, which wouldn't be long. Apparently everyone worked on their separate projects for next period, all as a tribute to this sudden friendship we had going on. Mrs. Gene, our family relations and study hall teacher, said that today was going to be a laid back day because of the extra credit projects.

"First is none other than the fabulous Isabella O'Connor. A tribute to a lifelong friend she calls it." The teacher announced and a video popped up.

'_Okay, so Sammie and I just got these instruments for Christmas! We are so stoked!' Little Isabella said to the webcam. _

'_Yo! So freaking sick, did you see your piano?' I heard my voice, and then I appeared holding my very first acoustic guitar. Isabella sprinted for the piano and there left me. I sat down and eyed the perfection that I held in my arms. _

'_Not quite sure how to play fully, but I can get the basics.' I assured myself aloud. I started strumming and humming, adjusting strings and smiling. _

'_Piano is too big, gurl.' Isabella complained, plopping on the chair, knocking me off entirely. Her face formed this shocked look. Her mouth formed the 'o' as she looked from me on the floor and to the camera._ Then the intro came in. 'Sammie and Izzy' There was some laughter as some pictures of us came in.

In the next scene, I was like 14, my hair was still full but it was cut to my _shoulders. I was playing my violin, and just stopped when the video started. _

'_So, today is a very important day. My babe is turning 15.' Isabella pet my face and my head as she pulled me into a side hug. When I tried to pull away, she shushed me, whispering just go with it. _

'_Okay, no. no, n to the o. hell no. FUCK no!' I said and got up, my Aunt Victoria then yelled at us as we hid the camera. _

'_What did I say about yelling in my damn house?'_

'_You said…no yelling….' I cleared my throat and went two tones deeper, 'in my damn house.' _

'_Don't play with me.' _

'_Yes Sir! I mean ma'm, I…yeah.' The words stuttered out of my mouth._

_The door closed with a slam and Isabella started cackling like a witch._

'_I love you Vicky.' I yelled and she didn't respond. _

The next scene was me, Sean, Isabella, Ian, David and Delilah in the supermarket. I was about seven or eight, which makes Isabella seven or eight, Delilah and David about 10 or 11, and Ian and Sean about 13 or 14.

'_Sean? Why you so stupid?' I asked._

'_Shut the fuck up.'_

'_Ohhhh, you aren't allowed to say that!" Delilah said._

'_Oh yeh, who says?' Ian chimed._

'_You guys are a bunch of pussies, p-u-s-s-i-e-s.' I mocked._

'_You aren't allowed to say that!' Delilah scolded._

'_I just wanted some fucking candy' Isabella sobbed._

'_You'll get the damn candy once these bozos pay.' David gestured towards the two oldest, Ian and Sean._

'_You aren't allowed to say that.' Delilah yelled._

_Sooner or later, we all started having a cussing fight, trying to see who could say them and use them the best. It was hilarious because we were all high pitched miscreants that were in the store, buying candy. The argument started because Sean wouldn't get us candy._

'_You aren't allowed to say that!' Delilah yelled over all of us._

_The rest of us turned to look at her, with glares on our faces, candy in hands._

'_Delilah, why you so stupid?' We said in unison. _

'_Wakey, wakey!' my mom said, holding a bowl of Frosted Flakes. The sun was shining really bright and I was sleeping in my tropical themed room._

'_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Sammie, my beautiful sunshine, happy birthday to you! Yayy!' My family sang to me. _I realized this was my sweet sixteen. The day they came together for me, or because everyone forced them to.

'_Awww, thanks guys.' I said, getting up and stretching. My hair was long and in a mess. I ate my cereal greedily._

_I was getting my makeup done, as well as my hair. Isabella and Delilah started painting my toe nails as Tatiana and Amanda painted my finger nails. My mom was putting on my foundation and my Aunt Vicky was brushing through my hair, curling it and pinning it up. The boys were sent on errands to pick up the dresses, tuxes and other necessities for the party. _

'_Ahhhh! You look so gorgeous!' My mom gawked. _Staring at me through the lens, I realized one could say I looked pretty. My hair was nicely and tightly pinned up, with loose curls framing my face. My green eyes were brighter than usual and the dress I had on was sunshine yellow, bright and rich. There was a silver side strap that extended to the under part of my chest. There was a detachable mermaid tail. My silver platform heels dazzled and sparkled like diamonds.

_I proceeded to take photos with my family._

The song, There's A Place for Us, by Carrie Underwood came on.

_From: Isabella, Amanda, Ian, David, Sean, Finn, Tatiana, Daniel, Vicky, Henry and even James and Theresa. _That popped on the screen. _To: Our ray of sunshine, our survivor, they said you wouldn't make it to your 16__th__ and here you are. _Followed it.

There were pictures and videos of me as a premature baby, of how they said I would never walk or talk, and by four, I was saying I love you. It showed me falling, but never crying always laughing and getting back up because I believed that I would walk. And I did, I walked all the way to my dad, and he picked me up happily. It showed me singing and playing all of my instruments. It showed me surfing, and it showed my dad at my gymnastics tournaments, yelling for me to hold it on the balance beam. There was me riding a bike, joining a Cheer team. There was me learning to play soccer and me winning the championships. There was so much in this video that I forgot about. That I forgot to be grateful for. This made me realize, that I don't have to be born great. I didn't have to be a spoiled rich kid, I didn't have to have my family right next to me. It reminded me to be thankful that I had them for the time that I did, it reminded me to smile, and love the life that I am living until I die. The video ended with clips from my sweet sixteen and a picture of all the O'Connor's. The last clip, as the song ended, was my Mom and Dad holding me as a baby then it flashed to them, without me on my sixteenth birthday, saying they are so proud of me and they loved me no matter what and they knew that I would make it. They said I would always be their beacon of hope, their little survivor, and their little ray of sunshine.

Demi Lovato's song Gift of a Friend came on and it was a basic tribute to Isabella and I.

When that was over, everyone else went. Reid and Tyler actually made a video, 'singing' to me FUN from SpongeBob.

'_F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all…in Spenser Academy!'_

'_We decided to eat ice cream, sushi, frosted flakes and…honey nut cheerios? Yeah, those all in your honor.' Tyler said to the camera. _

The boys continued to eat, have a conversation, and spin in the spinny chairs, etc., for the next few minutes. Then Tyler kicked Reid in the spinny chair and it showed Reid spinning down the hallway to the song Riding Dirty. The whole class laughed hysterically, Reid stood up and bowed for his performance.

Kate, Sarah, Pogue and Caleb did a simple tribute to my dances, soccer games, us at the club, in the hotel and all that good stuff. It was fun to watch and made me want to cry. I was so emotionally moved by their effort. I felt happier than usual, and when class was over, I couldn't help but hug them all for their effort.

By the time we all arrived at the dorms, my dorm was decked out in the pictures that we took and some that were in the video. I smiled from ear to ear, never have I ever felt this happy.

I looked around in awe, in glee, in complete and utter appreciation. That night, I had a peaceful sleep, no nightmares or strange dreams. I knew that it was because of the love that engulfed me at that very moment. It spread like wildfire, heating up cold and dense nooks and crannies of my heart. I didn't want to let it sadden me, but it did. I would have to loose these people. I just got these friends and now, I am leaving them. But, then I let it go. It was meant to be. I didn't want to pity myself and cry for me. There was no need. They were happy and I was genuinely happy. I am dying for a good cause, for good people. I was actually grateful that I am able to experience joy in my near death. Unlike many others, I am able to smile, dance, scream and shout. My heart felt like…a warm summer day. I felt like a ray of sunshine.


	20. Chapter 19: Fast Beginnings, Slow Ending

Chapter 19

**Reid Point of View**

I awoke to the tranquil sound of silence. It was 6:45, and it was October 6, the day before Pogue was going to ascend and a bunch of other shit would happen. Such as, the girl that I have kind of grown a thing for, dying. It was actually hard to think about, as if it literally hurt me. I mean, she won't even be there for my awesome Halloween Party, nor my birthday, or Christmas or Thanksgiving. So many things I could picture us doing and well, I know it aint gonna happen. Unless, it happens before eleven o'clock tonight. And that is highly unlikely.

"Ty…you up yet?" I whispered to my sleeping partner in crime and got no reply. If Baby boy aint up, then it is not time for me to be up. I turned over, roughly and sloppily tossing the sheets to the floor. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, preparing to go back into another peaceful sleep.

'_So, mom…can I go?'_

'_Ask your father.'_

'_Dad?'_

'_Ask your mother.'_

'_She said to ask you!'_

_We both looked at each other, blue meeting green, we smirked and looked at the brunette girl with big blue eyes and a wicked smirk._

'_Nope.' We said in unison, laughing at the question. We both knew the answer but messing with children was fun. A blonde haired, green eyes boy, about 17, started laughing at his 15 year old sister. They proceeded to yell at each other, causing the dogs to bark, the bird to chirp and the cats to screech. _

'_Shush, you animals.' Said the beautiful woman, my wife, with green eyes and black hair cut to her shoulders. _

…

'_Look! He's smiling Reid.'_

'_I know because I am here, and no offense babe but he loves me more.'_

'_My ass, Garwin.'_

'_You're a Garwin too.'_

_The lady just smiled, as I held the tiny little blonde boy in my hands. He smiled at me, the genuine smile that his mother possessed. He also had the same green eyes as his mother. _

'_Jay Jay is almost as cute as his father, right babe? He's like an almost mini me. He's going to be a little pimp, getting all the little bit-'_

'_Reid! Our son will not be a pimp, he'll be a playa' first then when he's older he can 'get all the bitches.''_

_I smirked at the woman washing dishes, she moved fast and constantly got soap on the counter or on the floor. Her hair was straight and tucked behind her ear. There was a smile that never left her face and I could tell she was happy, which made me all the happier._

'_Love you.'_

'_Love you too.'_

'_And I love you Joseph Jr.'_

'_Same here bud, I love you.' I kissed the tiny little head that was growing blonde hairs. I handed him to his mom so he can be put to bed. I watched her, in her blue jean shorts and white sweater. She smiled as she put him in his crib, he giggled at her, reaching for her hand and she grasped it back. _

"Reid…Reid! Reid, get up! We're late!" Tyler's annoying screeches awoke me from my pleasant dream. I looked at the clock to see it was 8:30, an hour after school started.

"Crap." I said, I stretched and rolled over onto the floor. I got up, disoriented, still looking for my towel and shower kit. But all I could focus on was that dream, and how my kid had a beautiful pair of bright green eyes.

**Sammie Point of View**

Isabella and I speed-walked to Tyler and Reid's dorm, hoping they were still in there. I banged on the door, loud enough so that if they were sleeping they could hear. I heard a certain blonde groan angrily, whispering an 'oh my fucking God' harshly. The door swung open to reveal a half-naked Reid, only a towel over his privates. His hair was kind of wet and messy. I knew Isabella could see Tyler in the background, shirt unbuttoned, cuffs undone and belt unbuckled. Damn, these guys were hot.

"Er, hi." I said barely above a whisper, I cleared my throat. "We were just coming to see if you guys were awake and on your way to school."

I felt awkward, as Reid walked away searching for a clean pair of underwear. I knew I looked, plain and bland. I felt unattractive in the Spenser uniform. My hair pushed back from a thin plastic red head band. I wore no makeup, and of course I had on the red tie, white blouse, blue blazer and the grey skirt.

I turned around to look at Isabella, we did a few signs, indicating we both knew these guys looked so fucking gorgeous. Tyler told us we could wait inside, but I was scared. Reid was only half dressed, which meant shirtless or pants less. And that meant, I would see perfectly toned muscles or *ahem* his, ya know, package. I was not ready for that kind of exposure. Tyler saw my face and laughed, telling us that they were both clothed.

Isabella and I both looked at each other before entering. Reid was in fact shirtless. I guess he was still looking for his shirt, blazer and tie.

"Fuck man, I lost that shit."

"Dude, how is that possible? You wear that shit like every fucking day."

"How am I supposed to fucking keep track of that shit?"

"Uhm dude, it's your fucking shit."

Isabella and I glanced at each other before immediately looking down, trying to hide our laughs. The fact that they used dude, fuck and shit so many times in one conversation was hilarious.

"What are you laughing at?" Reid snapped at me.

"Woah, sass much? Dude, like calm your fucking shit." I said, causing Isabella to laugh. "Matter of fact, find your fucking shit so we can go to school." I corrected, making both Tyler and Isabella laugh. Reid glared before knocking over shit and slamming draws, as if that was going to help him find it.

After fifteen more minutes of helping him look for his stuff, I found his shirt and tie tucked under his bed, under a box of condoms and underwear. I almost puked, no matter how much I like Reid, I didn't want to go anywhere near that stuff.

"Gross!" I said, while repeatedly scrubbing my hands in the girls bathroom.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Fucking Reid and his fucking shit." Isabella laughed, causing me to laugh.

"I touched his condoms and his underwear. EW!"

Kate started laughing at me, and so did everyone else causing me to grimace. O how I hated them.

"Guys, guys, we have to use fuck and shit in the same sentence every time we talk during lunch, okay?" Isabella said.

We all agreed, and then I explained the story of why we're doing so.

"Oh my fucking shit, like what the fuck?!"

"Sarah, what the fuck is up with your shit?" Kate asked, as we all sat down next to the guys.

"Yeh, like calm that fucking shit down." Isabella commanded.

"Ha, yeh like we don't need to hear that fucking shit." I agreed.

"Well, I just got a fucking C- on my math test, thought I was going to ace that shit." Sarah further explained.

"Sucks to fucking suck." I laugh.

"You little fucking shit, shut the fuck up."

"Would you cut it out, that shit is over." Reid scolded, aggressively before getting up and leaving. Can he seriously calm his fucking shit? Okay, I'm sorry, that was bad but I had to.

Reid was acting strange, like extremely weird. Usually he could take a joke but now he was acting like an asshole. Could it be because tonight I am dying? No, it couldn't be, especially because he didn't care that much. Then I recalled the night at the hotel, how he was upset that I wasn't coming back. And it hit me; he probably wanted today to be like a memorial, a sullen day. A day where we take precautions and all be happy, no fights or mean jokes. Instantly I felt bad. I shouldn't have deliberately hurt his feelings like that, knowing he was sensitive and that he was upset.

"I'll be right back." I said, interrupting the laughter and glee that filled the table. I followed where I saw Reid storm off to. I looked around, thinking _where would a Reid go?_ Then, it hit me. He would go outside, to smoke a cigarette and cool off. And sure enough, he was outside in the court yard, smoking a cigarette.

"I'm sorry." I said, I was standing behind him.

"For what?" He spat

"For being mean."

He laughed. Then, he put out his cigarette and started walking towards me, with his hands in his pockets.

"You aren't mean."

"So, why are you so mad?" I asked him, curiously. The way he was watching me made me highly uncomfortable. I shifted awkwardly, my blue blazer in hand. I watched his blue eyes, they were intense and cold as ever. I smirked to myself, he wasn't mad, just irritable.

"I'm mad because…I actually can't tell you…" He confessed.

"Well, why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't."

"Yes you can, don't be a pussy."

He laughed again, shaking his head, pulling his fingerless gloved fingers up to his chin. God, how I loved it when he did that. His tall figure walked around, as if I was his prey and he was the predator.

"What are you doing Reid?" I asked slowly, he was acting even stranger than before. I eyed him suspiciously. He stared right back, no fear or lack of confidence. I was the one who backed down, blood rushing to my cheeks. He smirked victoriously, causing me to snicker and roll my eyes.

"Alright, enough Garwin." I said, knocking him out of the way to get back inside. He held on to my hand, causing me to turn right back around, enclosing the space between us.

"What's the matter, can't take the heat?" He smirked, causing me to laugh at his incredulous comment. That's when I realized how close we really were, I could feel and smell his breath. It gave me goose bumps and it smelled like spearmint toothpaste. The smell drew me in, making my cheeks go redder if possible. I smelt him, he smelt like winter, like freshness. His scent was sharp and it made me want to…I don't even know.

"You smell good, like flowers." He said to me.

"You too…no-not flowers but uhm, like..uhh" I couldn't even finish, the thought of his lips being two inches from mine made me nervous. He made me nervous and flustered. He smirked before leaning in, and my eyes struggled to stay open. I felt his lip brush against mine softly, as if trying to taunt me. I felt him pull away slightly, as if daring me to do the same.

"Reid fucking Garwin, if you don't kiss me right now I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll choke on it." I ordered, causing him to laugh, which made me crack a smile.

"Ohh, feisty. Have I ever mentioned that I like em feisty?" He toyed. We both smiled, before our lips collided together. His soft plump lips tasted sweet and delectable. I never kissed anyone before, but I am sure he is really experienced. Our lips melded together, perfectly and time stood still. We basked in each other's embrace, creating enough warmth for the both of us. My hand slid up to get tangled in his blonde hair, as his hand still firmly grasped my wrist. It was as if he wanted to hold me there, unsure if I was going to pull away. Trust me, I wasn't. His other hand was firmly placed on my lower back giving me support as I stood on my tippy toes and pressed our bodies closer together if that was even possible.

I didn't want to stop, he was addictive. Reid Joseph Garwin was like my own vile of heroine. I couldn't get enough of him. The way he slightly tugged on my lips, the way his warm tongue contrasted with the icy sensation I got from his breath, was perfection. He was perfection.

He pulled away, slowly, making the kiss last longer than it should have.

"You're a good kisser." I said, breaking the silence. He laughed, I knew why.

"You're not too shabby yourself."

"Why thank you."

My hand left the blonde mop of hair and slid down his arm and back at my side. His hand slid into mine and his other hand lightly brushed my face.

"I had a dream…about you."

"Ew, Reid." I laughed.

"No, not like that you pervert. We had kids, and one was JJ, he had your green eyes and my blonde hair. And our second child was a girl and had my blue eyes and your dark hair. They were the cutest kids I have ever fucking seen in my life time, but I guess I won't ever get to see them."

I stayed silent, he made me want to cry. This was why he was mad. And I immediately felt the rush of tears. Oh my god, I never thought about this. How I will never get to experience my first time. Or my wedding, graduation, kids, any of that. Poor Reid.

"Don't cry…" He said to me, but how couldn't I? I was going to die a virgin, at 16.

"I can't help it…I, go-going…can…I don't even…I'm going to die a virgin!"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNN, and no…Reid and Samantha do not have sex. Sorry **** At least she got her first kiss in! And I have other plans for le sexy times mwahahaha….**

"So, do you know where this place is?"

"Yes, Caleb."

I assured him that I knew where the ritual was held. It was 11:00. An hour before Pogue's birthday. Reid and I weren't awkward, rather somber. Everyone else thought that I would be coming back, but I wasn't. And I guess after realizing we like each other, that's depressing to us. We gave Evelyn the incantation to read while holding a picture of William Danvers III. It went like: _When the clock strikes midnight, and the curse is undone, then I plead with all my might to bring back the one I loved. There is no personal gain, for this person was dear to more than just me and if all goes according to plan he shall raise from the dead, a new man indeed. _She was going to read that at 11:45.

"Caleb, the next turn is a right, then you go straight." I was directing him to my house. In order to get to the ritual place, we have to teleport to Certona. And from there, we can do the spell.

Reid grasped my hand, we were seating next to each other in the very back of my big truck. He started rubbing my thumb and making little patterns on the back of my hand. It was soothing and made me less anxious than before.

"Reid," I whispered to him, "I want you to have my car."

"What? No I can't."

"Yes, you can. It's not the Range Rover, it's my other one. It's a 1965 Black Ford Mustang with red interior and white racing stripes. You know the security code, just take it."

"You know I can't do that."

"Reid, yes you can, you deserve it. You say good and Garwin don't go but they do. You are loyal and protective, funny, smart, confident. You have good written all over you and you have only been the best you could be and your best was more than enough. So take my car as thanks."

He nodded, unenthusiastically. He squeezed my hand, making me want to cry for the fifth time today. They told me to stop crying, they'll make sure I come back but I knew they feared I wouldn't.

"Take these, as my thanks." He took off his fingerless gloves.

"No, no, no. I can't. They- they mean too much."

"Samantha Elizabeth Brooklyn Alana O'Connor, take these now."

I obeyed, unhappily. I slid on his fingerless gloves, they were comfy and warm. I sighed deeply, feeling the tears stream down my face. Fuck.

I laid my head on his shoulder, and his head gently rested on mine.

"This is it, right?" He asked. I confirmed that he was correct and me, Isabella, Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb got out of the big black car. We were greeted with a gust of wind. It sent chills up and down my spine.

I led them to my dad's office, the room on the right when you walk in. I pulled down the book on the book case and we were being teleported to his real office in Certona. Everything was fuzzy and I felt quite woozy. I led them out the doors; we had no time to be in awe. In my courtyard, in the castle in Certona, was the tree that held the curse. It was covered in dark bark and dead bushes surrounded it. There was a black pentagram on the floor, with seven different spots to be in. The tree was in the middle. There was a Simms spot, Garwin spot, Danvers spot, Parry spot and a Goodwin Pope spot. Isabella and I were the middle spots of the circle, opposite each other. The pentagram lit up purple as we all stepped in place.

Isabella created the fields that kept everyone in place and protected them from the fire. I closed my eyes and started the fire, remembering how we practiced at the Danvers Mansion before this. The tree caught fire. But it didn't destroy it.

"Sinthos Levethian Lingardian Sarratos, Liberato Nos Des Tetason, Adicitivio, Neveraso. Maledictio Omni bono nomine hoc fregerit!" I chanted, feeling the power rise within me. Isabella chanted along. The more we felt the more we saw the tears in the tree. Pieces began to rip off, tear off, falling into the fire and burning to ash. Soon, the tree burst into flames, combusting, oozing out black liquid. It was done.

And I felt my heart head to a dangerously slow pace.


	21. Chapter 20: No Other Way to Put it

Chapter 20

Watching how happy they all were, now that they were freed from the curse, made me smile. I thought about the good and bad times I have had with these people, I thought about all the good memories I have with my family. I guess when you are dying, your life really does flash before your eyes. You also feel this impending doom that slowly consumes you. It makes you feel weak and unable to move. I felt this feeling right now, I felt weak and distraught. But, I just smiled. I smiled at Reid, who smiled back. He gave me thumbs up, mouthing that I was awesome. I laughed a little and he turned back to his brothers. Isabella was standing in place, about to come toward me.

The minute she stepped out of her circle, I felt it. I felt the span of my life decrease from years to seconds. And I knew that it was only a matter of time before it happens. The fire caused a lot of heat, and it was unbearable. I knew I was sweating and I felt like I had a fever. I felt the tears run down as I watched them one last time. They hugged Isabella thanking her for all she's done. And Tyler even gave her a small peck on the cheek.

They all turned to me, but it was too late. No hugs, or kisses, or thanks. I was already buckling down to my knees in agony. The pain I felt couldn't compare to a broken heart, or even a broken rib. I saw Isabella's face go from an expression of delight to one of distress. She ran towards me, distinguishing the fire with her powers. What happened next? I don't know, my eyes were closed and I was on my back. I felt everything breaking inside of me.

I opened my eyes to see Reid's face, his eyes flashing a ring of fire. He was using, a lot. Even though he knows it won't work, he still used. Isabella was screaming something but everything was incomprehensible to me at the moment. I felt Reid put me in his lap, I felt him cup my face, I guess he was saying not to die…I don't really know. I couldn't look at him, not now and not like this. It was excruciating. I felt his hand grab mine; I was still wearing his fingerless gloves. I just snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes, accepting the fact that the more I fought it the more it will hurt.

I wish I could tell them, it's okay. Don't Cry, guys! But that won't work. It won't work because no matter how hard someone tries, you can't change the truth, you can't change what was meant to be. **You can't fight grief, if you do it comes back and hits even harder. You can't push people away, if you do the feeling of missing those people, comes back and hits even harder. I felt like regretting my life because I did exactly that. But, you can't live a life of regret; if you do you won't appreciate what you have in front of you.**

**And what I had in front of me was five amazing people. I found love in more than one places and I found friendship. I found a family. I got more than I bargained for. I got Isabella back, I got my sister back. Even though I don't have my mom or dad, they are still in my heart. I still love them and I will remember the good and not the bad. I will cherish all that they have done for me in every way possible.**

Sure, I won't bear Reid's children, but someday another lucky lady will. And I wish her the best of luck, _haha. _And I can't bring myself to tell them don't miss me. Maybe it's because finally, **someone cared for me** and about me and appreciates what I do. And I definitely know it's because they will. They will no matter what. We are friends. We are family. **We established a bond that is not easily broken. Not even death can disable it. **

I smiled my last smile. I smiled because I am dying happy. And most importantly, I smiled because **I know they will miss the 'kind, sarcastic, funny, talented, badass, and ehh, kind of cute, me.**

They'll miss Samantha Elizabeth Brooklyn Alana O'Connor and **there is absolutely no other way** to put it.


	22. Chapter 21 Guess Who's Back?

Chapter 21

And just like that, she was gone as swift as she came. Her limp body lay in the hands of Reid. The tears rolled down his face, uncontrollably. Without thinking, he teleported them all to his parents' house, he stared down at her. His mother gasped in shock and horror at the forever sleeping body of Samantha. She quickly called everyone that was involved, which included the Parry's, the Simms', Evelyn and presumably William, Sarah and Kate. Meredith Garwin did not tell them why or what was happening she simply told them it was an emergency.

Reid's lip quivered as he gently placed Samantha's body on the couch. He stepped back, assuring himself that she wasn't dead. Caleb watched in disbelief that Reid could care so much. Caleb felt the grief wash over him, suddenly. He wanted to go and tell him it would be alright but he knew it wouldn't help. Tyler held onto the emotionally distressed Isabella. She collapsed to the floor, not knowing what to do. She didn't know how she could possibly live on without her partner in crime, her cousin, her best friend. Her sobs and weeps sent a shiver down everyone's spine, including the arrogant and selfish Joseph Garwin. Joseph watched his son, he watched Reid convince himself she was sleeping. He was watching his son go mad.

The doorbell rang, and Pogue went to open it. Mr. Parry burst in, wondering what was happening and why everyone was upset. He spanned the room, his eyes landing on the still body of the fearless girl he met once. His wife, Beatrice, immediately hugged Pogue. Pogue hugged back, tightly and his mother felt her son's rapid heartbeat. Pogue was traumatized. He watched his friend die and now he couldn't process what to do next.

Next came in Glenn and Rosalind Simms. They, too, scanned the room, inspecting every corner until their eyes landed on Samantha. Then their vision transferred to Tyler and Isabella. Rosalind was first to act, she knelt by Isabella and took Tyler's place. Tyler stood up, and was greeted by his father. They hugged and Tyler's body suddenly shook. He was traumatized as well, and the sudden realization of the situation took a toll on him. When he was released, he took in the surroundings. He noted how Reid was in denial. Tyler wanted to comfort his friend but he didn't know how. Watching his best friend go from selfish and irresponsible to caring and distraught astonished him. Watching his best friend go crazy made him feel the intense sadness Reid was feeling.

Evelyn came in, with two expressions. She was happy, as her formerly deceased husband followed her inside. But, she was also sullen. She knew the consequences and already could guess that Samantha was dead and there was nothing that they could do. Evelyn went to caress Caleb as he stood watching Reid. She hugged him with all her might and Caleb gave in. He also gave a small smile to his father, who looked younger than when he died. In fact, his father looked like the healthy young man that raised him for some time. Caleb then knew that when Samantha lifted the curse from them, she must have lifted it off of all of the remaining people with the power. Caleb then realized that Chase must now be free from the curse, if he was still alive. The thought made him anxious and nervous.

Sarah and Kate walked in, their usually happy selves. They asked what was happening, and laughed nervously when no one responded. They saw Reid pacing about the room, mumbling she wasn't dead. That's when they caught on. That's when they asked where Samantha was. And that was when Isabella got up, and spat in their faces: "She's dead." Isabella pointed to the limp body that was covered with a blanket, courtesy of Mrs. Garwin. Isabella then stormed out of the house, into the pouring rain. She didn't care that it was below forty degrees, nor did she care that it was raining. At that moment, she didn't care about anything.

Sarah was first to cry, she started hyperventilating, asking why they didn't bring her back. She yelled for them to do so, only for Reid to say she wasn't dead. Then, all hell broke loose. Caleb told him that she was. Reid laughed and pushed him. He knew she wasn't dead. Caleb stopped him, stating that he was in denial. The parents gathered around Reid, looking at him with sullen eyes.

Reid looked around, trying to convince them, laughing. He sat down. He was laughing uncontrollably, and then he leaned forward in his seat. They could no longer see his face. All they heard was the happy laughter turn into angry sobs. Kate said nothing, did nothing, all she did was watch. Pogue went to put his arm around her but she shook it off. She was angry that they couldn't bring her back. She was angry at Pogue for not trying or caring. She was so angry, so hurt, and so sad. She knew it was the end of happy times, without Samantha no one would joke with her about silly things and her former clique would reject her.

* * *

"I think, it's time to call her family." Meredith suggested quietly. She had her eyes on her son, and the painful sound of his laughter turned into cries physically hurt her.

"I agree." Joseph said. He gave the phone to Wayne, who dialed the number of her father.

"Hello?" James responded through the phone.

"James, we have some terrible news." Wayne said to him.

"Wayne, what could your boys have possibly done now?"

"My boys did nothing, it isn't about them."

"Then, what is it?...Spit it out, I have things to do!"

"I'm guessing you could post pone those things for a funeral?"

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute." He said, unhappily.

Wayne shook his head and dialed the number to Ms. Theresa Jones, Samantha's mother.

"Theresa, Hi."

"Hi, Wayne, what is it?"

"Do you have time to come down here?"

"I sure do, be there in a few."

Wayne hung up, dialing the number to Spenser Academy.

"I would like to speak to Amanda and Tatiana O'Connor."

"One moment."

"Yes?"

"Hi girls, do you mind catching a cab to 28 King Lane? It's about Samantha."

"Will do, sir." They hung up the phone.

Wayne dialed one last number.

"Henry, we need you to come over right away."

Henry agreed and Wayne told him to bring his family. Henry agreed to that too. Henry knew something was up, he could tell by the way Wayne sounded.

* * *

Timed seemed to go by faster, as they all awaited for the O'Connors to come over. They all seemed to come over at once, James ringing the doorbell. He and his family came in the door bombarding everyone with questions. He didn't see his daughter's body on the couch.

"Why the hell am I here, Joseph?" He looked to Joseph.

"Calm down, James." Theresa ordered, and James looked her in obedience. Amanda and Tatiana stepped in the room, greeting their parents and relatives with glee.

"But, if you don't mind, I have to ask…why are we here?" Victoria asked, with her sons David and Ian right by her side.

"Wayne said it was about a funeral."

"Who's?" Amanda questioned.

No one wanted to say it, no one wanted to look at them. By this time, Reid had stopped crying. His eyes were red and his jaw locked in place.

"This is a waste of my time. You people asked us here, now tell us why, God damn it!" James voice roared through the room, his voice stinging Reid's ears. "Who's funeral?" James repeated furiously.

"YOUR DAUGHTER'S YOU BASTARD!" Reid replied with just as much anger in his voice. "For once, can you take some damn responsibility to plan your own daughter's funeral? Or is that too much of a burden?" Reid said finally. He put up his hood and pushed past James to the door. James grabbed him, causing everyone to stand up.

"You've got some nerve, saying something as cruel as that."

"As 'cruel' as it might be, sir, it's the truth. And I know how she felt about you. I remember her calling you to say Happy Birthday, but you didn't reply. I remember her telling me about how you cast her out of your life, leaving her behind. You're not worthy enough to be her father." Reid said to him, leaving everyone stunned at his bold choice in words.

"And you," He pointed to her mother, "You made the wrong decision to leave a broken daughter behind. She could've been repaired. Now she's gone and none of you can fix what you broke. At least the rest of us made it right, the rest of us cared. She turned out alright, better than you expected. She turned out phenomenal; she aced all her classes and helped so many people despite her own issues. She was too good for you, for all of us and she didn't deserve the hell you put her through."

Theresa swallowed hard, the news of her daughter's death made her somber. She let out a throaty cry, a sob. She cried out "What have I done? Oh God." She put her hand to her mouth, and clutched her stomach in pain. She always meant to fix things but it never happened. She felt the guilt wash over her. James was silent. Amanda and Tatiana were now red with disbelief. They were crying, latching onto Ian and David. Victoria hugged Henry, feeling despair about the death of her favorite niece. Ian and David cried with their relatives, and the room erupted in emotional cries. James walked to her body, scared to see what was underneath. Sure enough, when he pulled back the blanket, it was the serene face of his daughter. He jumped back in horror, disbelief and anger.

He noticed how grown up she was. Her face was no longer plump with baby fat, her hair was longer. He wished he could take back what happened, but he couldn't. And that hurt him more than Reid's words, more than his loves cries. Knowing that he no longer had the option to repair his relationship, made his eyes fill with tears.

* * *

**Two Days later.**

Isabella straightened out her black dress. Her hair was in a ponytail, and for the first time she wasn't wearing makeup. She was wearing a black dress that came to her knees. Her black patterned tights made her legs itch, and the black high heels she wore were uncomfortable. But, she put up with it as she walked down the staircase of the Danvers household. She grasped the railing tightly as she slowly descended down the stairs, reality sinking in.

Tyler took her hand and guided her safely down the rest of the stairs. He was in a black suit with a light green button up and a black tie, the green representing Samantha. Reid stood up; he was wearing a traditional suit, not his usual ones. His hair was neatly brushed out of his face, and his fingers were bare. As he touched his own hands, he remembered how he asked them to keep the fingerless gloves on her hands.

Caleb was next to Sarah, they both were in traditional funeral wear and for the first time Pogue was too. Kate was in a black dress that Samantha bought for her in the city. She smiled slightly as she remembered that day.

Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate went into Caleb's mustang as Tyler and the rest of them went into the hummer. They arrived at the dreary looking church in ten minutes. Reid was first to enter, immediately seeing her body peacefully resting in a coffin. He noticed the black gloves on her hands that held light pink and green flowers. Her dress was a flower print one, with pink flowers on a creamy surface. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her golden necklace stopped right above the heart shaped neckline of the dress. He sighed to himself, wishing that she really was how she appeared, sleeping.

The funeral started, people arriving and the piano playing her favorite songs. He saw a lot of people from the school, including teachers. He saw her siblings for the first time, and he saw Sarah's parents as well as Kate's. It started with her grandfather going over her life, what he remembers and loves about her. He was well spoken and his voice comforted the attendees of the funeral. Next, the preacher said some words. A video played and everyone was in tears. Her father got up there and Reid's head snapped up.

"I don't know what to say, or how to say it. I know that it hurts, and I know a parent should never live to see their kid die. And I wished I had the luxury of that life but I don't. I ask that Mr. Reid Garwin come up here to say some words about my daughter."

Reid was taken aback, but he stood up in acceptance. He thought about what to say as he approached the pulpit.

"I never lost someone this close to me before. I don't think I ever cared about someone like the way I cared about her. Her heart was pure gold and she was so amazing to everyone. Even to the girls that hated her, she still was nice to them. I can never get over her beauty, inside and out. She was a girl that was capable of understanding everyone's situation and she was capable of helping them out. Her talent still inspires me, she could do everything. She was an amazing writer, pianist, violinist, artist, guitarist, you name it, she did it. She was a great dancer, a great gymnast and a great soccer player. And I don't think the world will ever be capable of bringing in someone quite as exceptional or brilliant as she. She was too good for us, for this world and that's my reason for why she isn't here anymore. I hope she is in a good place. I hope that she now finally is getting what she deserved which is more than what any of us could do for her. I loved her, and I still do, and I really, really miss her."

People clapped, they stood up and appreciated his graceful way of putting that we sucked for not being the best we could be for her. James stood up, in approval and Amanda got up and hugged him. She never really liked Reid, but he was her favorite person right now. The warmth Reid felt comforted him, it made him feel better.

But the cold that followed, comforted him even more.

What they didn't know was that Samantha was there, watching. She was smiling, and she was hugging Reid. He didn't know of course, but somehow he did. Somehow he knew she was there but it just wasn't the same anymore.

Samantha got the proof she needed, and she disappeared through the church walls, ascending to a place beyond this world. She did so, not before noticing the familiar face of a former Spenser Student. She ascended further into the sky, faster as she recognized his evil smirk. She saw him walk into the church.

Chase Collins was back, more powerful than ever.

* * *

**Credits**

**Reid Garwin- Toby Hemingway**

**Isabella O'Connor- Megan Fox**

**Tyler Simms- Chace Crawford**

**Sarah Wenham- Laura Ramsey**

**Kate Tunney- Jessica Lucas**

**Caleb Danvers- Steven Strait**

**Pogue Parry- Taylor Kitsch**

**Wayne Parry- Chris Hemsworth**

**Beatrice Parry- Natalie Portman**

**Evelyn Danvers- Wendy Crewson**

**William Danvers- George Clooney**

**Glenn Simms- Hugh Jackman**

**Rosalind Simms- Christina Aguilera**

**Joseph Garwin- Robert Downey Jr.**

**Meredith Garwin- Gwyneth Paltrow**

**Henry O'Connor- Henry Caville**

**Victoria O'Connor- Angelina Jolie**

**Ian O'Connor- Ian Somerhalder**

**David O'Connor- Logan Lerman**

**James O'Connor- Kevin McKidd**

**Theresa O'Connor (Jones)- Zoe Saldana**

**Delilah Marie O'Connor (Older Sister)- Cymphonique Miller**

**Sean O'Connor (Older Brother)- Zac Efron**

**Amanda Nicole O'Connor- Amandla Stenburg**

**Tatiana O'Connor- Danielle Campbell**

**Finn O'Connor- Kyle Harrison Breitkopf**

**Gordon Tunney- Idris Elba**

**Felicia Tunney- Eva Mendes**

**Diana Wenham- Charlize Theron**

**Hunter Wenham- Josh Lucas**

**Michael Gambon- Brian O'Connor (Grandfather)**

**Maggie Smith- Lily O'Connor (Grandmother)**

**Percival Jones- Bernie Mac (Grandfather)**

**Michelle Jones- Judith Scott (Grandmother)**

**Aaron Abbott- Kyle Schmid**

**Kira Snider- Sarah Smyth**

**Samantha M.- Susan Coffey**

**Brook C.- Brooklyn Decker**

**Jessica Sanchez- Jessica Lizama**

**Allison Urgent- Crystal Reed**

**Kora Hurse- Adelaide Kane**

**Andy Michaels- Briana Evigan**

**Mikey Daniels- Adam G. Sevani**

**Ella Prince- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Hannah Berlotta- Ashley Benson**

**Maggie Roy- Rosie Huntington Whitely**

**Maxine Cohen- Kristen Stroms**

**Rachel Dean- Claire Holt**

**Beth Schaffer- Emilia Clarke**

**Lydia Forbes- Holland Roden**

**Rachel Wood- Evan Rachel Wood**

**Julia Marks- Troian Bellisaro**

**Angela Huertas- Christian Serratos**

**Seth Benassi- Booboo Stewart**

**Kyle Ward- Hayden Christensen**

**Rebecca Hale- Stacey Farber**


	23. Update!

**Hey! **

**I know, I know, you all hate me.**

**I just wanted to let everyone know I truly do appreciate the support from all my followers and the people who favorited.**

**Special thanks to:**

**FallenDeniseMorris**

**Foreverminenevermind**

**HarleyQuinn5232**

**SammieLuvsFood**

**and gothicluver13**

**It wasnt a lot but it was enough for me to continue and the reviews made me smile every time :3**

**I'm glad you want a sequel because guess what?**

**I am planning to write it in a few, honestly I just want to see if I get anymore positive feedback or something before I continue. :)))**

**THANK YOU ALL  
LOVE BROOK :D**


End file.
